


Arrogance

by anakincanchokemethanks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Anger, Angry Sex, Angst, Bath Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Force Visions, Hair-pulling, Help, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Don't Even Know, Ice Play, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinky, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Mutual Masturbation, Neglect, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Switching, That's Not How The Force Works, Top Anakin Skywalker, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks
Summary: You, a Jedi who always seemed to find a way to hate Anakin Skywalker.You hated everything about him--his arrogance, his bravado, his smugness--it drove you insane. You were never compatible with one another, never, so of course, you never worked together.That was until one fateful day, a mistake made by the Jedi Council had forced the two of you to come together and make amends, that is, if you were willing to.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 84
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ TAGS BEFORE DIVING IN! 
> 
> Thank you 😌✨💞

You just arrived back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant after a swift victory in defeating the Separatist army on the planet Mygeeto. That cold planet wanted to make you never see the light of day again, but you managed to make it out of there.

However, you did feel pretty good about this mission. It was probably the fastest mission you've ever completed, probably because the cold was literally biting your ass to get out of there. There was no way you could take on another mission in that freezing weather again. You were glad to be back in Coruscant--the Temple had always felt like home to you, well, except for a few times, or for a few people for that matter.

You pressed the hatch open to the cockpit of your Jedi starfighter and carefully hoisted yourself up out of your seat and out of the ship, and landed smoothly on to the hangar floor.

"Hey, welcome back!" You spun around and saw your blue Twi'leck friend, La'sara. Her alien lekku were tied back behind a red bandana that she wore tied onto her head that matched her red working uniform. She was once an avid Force user who didn't want to become a Jedi, who had used her building skills to be an astro-mech tech in the Jedi Temple.

"Hey!" you responded, and enveloped her into a warm hug. She was always here to welcome you back from a mission and you appreciated it thoroughly.

"How was the mission?"

"Oh, it went pretty well actually. It was probably the fastest victory I've ever achieved. Not that it matters, but I couldn't tell you how bad I wanted to get out of there."

"Really? How bad was it?" She asked while being handed a datapad from a coworker of hers.

You shrugged. "It wasn't too bad, I just couldn't stand the weather. My squadron and I were only there for two days. We couldn't finish the first day because a terrible blizzard had struck upon us and we had to camp out. "

Not only that, you had several men die from frostbite on the first night. You were lucky to make it of there alive.

"Oh jeez. Well, I'm sure the rest of the Temple will be glad to see you alive and well." She signed off on the datapad handed it back to her coworker.

You nodded thanks to her and hugged her once again before you left the hangar and had thought about what she said. You knew that the rest of the Temple didn't care if you were alive and well. No one had ever treated you right, except for Obi-Wan, who was probably the most sympathetic Jedi in this Temple--well, and Yoda of course, but you didn't talk to Yoda like that. Obi-Wan however, you had always liked him. He was wise, witty, caring, and constructive. The only downside to Obi-Wan was Anakin Skywalker--his ex-pupil. The _Asshole of the Jedi Temple_ is what you liked to call him, but no one knew that. At least, you hoped that no one knew that.

Ever since you were brought up in the Jedi Temple, Anakin Skywalker was everywhere around you. Not that it mattered, but what really mattered, was the fact that he had always gotten recognition or recognized by his superiors. He was always praised, even now. He comes back to the Temple and gets praised on his missions, while you do the exact same thing, and get no praise. Anakin was even made the poster-boy of the Clone Wars. He was Chancellor Palpatine's favorite too--everyone knew that. The only recognition you got was praise from your Jedi Master when you were a padawan, who now was dead, and from La'sara but she wasn't exactly your superior.

You envied him, you had to admit, but there was something about him that just made your gut shoot up into flames. Was it his arrogance? Possibly. His smugness? Possibly. Everything about him? Possibly.

You shook your head to bring those dreadful thoughts of Anakin out of your mind and focused on making your way to your quarters to get a good night's sleep.

But before you could turn to your room, you heard your name being called from a distance. You spun around in the direction your name was being called, and you saw Obi-Wan quickly walking up to you, with the man you didn't want to see at all, trailing behind him. They were like ducklings--always together.

"Hello Master Obi-Wan!" You greeted him, then looked to Anakin and nodded at him carelessly. "Anakin."

Anakin did the same to you with a stale expression on his face.

"Hello, how was your mission?" Obi-Wan asked as he folded his arms together. Anakin stood beside him unimpressed.

"It went pretty well, actually. Although I disliked the freezing cold. My men didn't like it either... Unfortunately on the first day we had a few men who died of frostbite, it was that cold. I feel lucky to be even standing here. "

"That's very unfortunate. I'm glad you're alive as well. The atmosphere of the Jedi Temple wouldn't be the same without you. " Obi-Wan reassures you with a warm smile.

You nod. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. If you excuse me, I'm going to retire to my quarters."

Obi-Wan nods. "Of course, if you need anything I'll be here for you. "

With that, Obi-Wan bows his head and leaves with Anakin still trailing behind him.

You groan as you walk inside your quarters, the steel door opened before you.

Your room was small and dorm-like, as every other room was. There was a small closet for all of your robes and Jedi necessities, a twin-sized bed lined up against the wall and a window with closed blinds. It was very minuscule, as Jedi weren't allowed to own possessions. You kept yours without the decorations--white and bare.

You kicked off your boots and set them aside from your bed and sat down in it.

You thought back to Anakin as he didn't say anything to you when Obi-Wan had stopped you earlier. The pure image of him made your gut twist. You hated each other, and that was a known fact. Anakin hated you because you couldn't tolerate him. Every time you've both tried to get along, you both would start arguing with one another. You could never get along. You felt bad for Obi-Wan as he was stuck in the middle of the both of you. He was Anakin's best friend, while he felt like a brother to you.

You groaned and rubbed your temples as you knew hating someone was against the Jedi Code and your superiors probably wouldn't be so proud of your thoughts. You got up out of your bed and changed out of your Jedi robes and slipped into your night robes. Maybe these angry thoughts would go away after you got some sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was that next morning and as usual, you were groggy even after your routine meditation.

You found yourself sitting at a long, white table in the banqueting hall, rubbing your temples and trying to wake yourself up.

It was a shame the Jedi Temple didn't serve any caffeinated drinks. You figured that it was for the best, as you yourself didn't want to get addicted to any caffeine, because you knew you would, and probably several others as well. Jedi stay up long nights, and probably don't sleep for long periods because of this war. You can see it taking a toll on several Jedi as they walk into the banquet hall. Their eyes are droopy, shoulders hanging. You wondered how Anakin and Obi-Wan did it, as they were always on the move. You wondered if they even got rest sometimes.

"Good-morning."

You look up from the table and see Obi-Wan smiling, fresh as ever.

You smile weakly and blink at Obi-Wan, just as he stood directly below the fluorescent lighting. "Good-morning Obi-Wan, " you greet him as he sits down in the seat in front of you, finally releasing you from looking at the blinding lights.

"While I was out, I got you this." You raise an eyebrow as Obi-Wan pulls out a cup and slides it over to you. A smile tugs at your lips as you see steam rise out of its lid.

"Obi-Wan, you didn't have to, " you smile at him, feeling kind of bad that you didn't have anything in return for him.

"Oh don't worry about it. I was just out and about and happened to stop by Dex's Diner on the way back. I got one for Anakin as well. He hasn't been getting much sleep lately since he's been volunteering to do just about anything. I worry about him sometimes. He's starting to sound like a workaholic." Obi-Wan mumbled that last phrase into his hand as he ran his hands through his beard.

You shrugged, taking a hot sip of the caffeinated beverage, letting the warm liquid run down your throat, and through your body to awaken your senses. "Yeah. I wouldn't be too worried. He pushes through it, y' know?"

Obi-Wan nods again, his eyes drifted from you to the white table. "Yes, I'm afraid that's what worries me. He pushes through it but doesn't ever stop. He doesn't ever take any chances to let himself rest. He has good intentions, but one day it's going to kill him."

You shrug once again. You didn't really mind the thought of Anakin disappearing off the face of the galaxy honestly. Sure, it might slow the war down, but at least you wouldn't have to see his face ever again. Gods, that man made you tick. You take another sip. "Well, maybe you can leave him alone and see if he finally slips up, and let that be a lesson to him?" You suggested, kind of having ill intentions of that, but Obi-Wan knew you.

"Oh please, " Obi-Wan chuckles. "I know the _real_ reason why you wanna see him slip up. Not because of this, but just because you dislike him. I know you too well to give me good advice about Anakin."

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, " you raise the cup to your mouth, letting your voice become muffled. "I just cannot stand him, nor the sight of him."

He nods. "I know, I know. You two cant ever get along. " Obi-Wan eyes your cup. "Mind if I have a sip?"

You nod and push it over to him. "Yeah. Whenever we're in the same room, I always have this feeling that he's going to snap, and do something just... I don't know. He just makes my guts want to twist."

Obi-Wan nods and takes a sip of your drink and raises his eyebrows. "Wow, that's pretty strong stuff. "

"Is it?" You take another sip of the hot beverage and shrug. " I haven't noticed."

"He does? And how does he make your guts twist?" Obi-Wan was stifling in a laugh. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

You wanted to laugh too, but the thought of Anakin actually twisting your guts around was unsettling, to say the least. You rolled your eyes at Obi-Wan and sighed. "Obi-Wan... I'm not going to laugh because that was inappropriate. I didn't even know you made such inappropriate jokes. Also, I'm not going to laugh because I'm still going to continue disliking him. "

"Aw, come on. That was a funny joke. Can I at least get a sarcastic laugh?"

You frowned. "Ha. Ha. There, you happy now?"

He nodded. "Oh yes, I am now. But seriously, you should give Anakin a chance. He's a great guy. He's quick-witted, fast on his feet, loyal; selfless--oh, by the way, don't tell him that I complimented him--I mean, not that you will, but if you do talk to him, don't. Because his that may boost his ego even further. "

"Okay, I won't tell him that, because I'm not going to give Anakin a chance because I hate him. " with that, you gulped down the rest of your beverage as it had gotten cold from your conversation with Obi-Wan, leaving you breathing for air as you finished. "Thank you for the drink Obi-Wan."

With that, you got up and turned around to throw the paper cup into a trash bin, and made your way out of the mess hall. You could practically hear Obi-Wan's disappointed sigh as you left, your dislikeness for Anakin still crawling upon your skin.

You made your way to the meditation chapel to see if you could get any meditation before your midday crisis where you actually start your day and ask the Council for a mission. You didn't want to be apart of the real world yet.

You waved your hand over the metallic door and let the Force open it for you. Before you laid a wide-open room with small individual red mats placed all over the room, and up above you was the tall, dome-shaped ceiling decorated with gold leaf embroidery.

You looked around the room to see if anyone had occupied the space before you would, and just to your misfortune, you see Anakin sitting in a cross-legged position with his eyes closed. It was probably the most peaceful you've ever seen him.

You shook your head and walked to the opposite side of the room where Anakin was sitting and sat down on a mat, closed your eyes and crossed your legs and started to think.

You knew a Jedi shouldn't harness hatred for someone, especially like this. It was okay to have bad feelings or instincts about someone, but to hate someone--that was the way of the Dark Side. You were constantly worried about yourself. You didn't want to become apart of the Dark Side, but there's a part of yourself that couldn't move past hating Anakin, and that worried you.

You couldn't really think of why you hated him. There was no real reason to hate him, except for that feeling of whenever you enter the same room with him--that gut dropping feeling. You blamed the Force. It had to be the reason why you hated Anakin. The Force had to be telling you something, right? Maybe there was something in his future that you should be wary about, or a trait about him that you should consider staying away from. That had to be a reason to hate him, right?

"You have a 'gut dropping feeling' whenever you're in the same room with me?"

You gasped as his voice startled you, waking you out of your meditative state. In a scramble, you stood up and to face the tall figure looming over you who invaded your private meditation time.

"I can't believe you read my mind during my _private_ meditation, " you sneered, looking up at the tall Jedi before you.

"So you're admitting that you have a 'gut dropping feeling' whenever I enter the same room as you?" He asks, completely ignoring your remark.

You look down and avoid eye contact, now embarrassed by your thoughts. Why hadn't you thought of putting your mental shields up during meditation?

"Hey." Anakin snapped, which made you return your attention back to him. He stood there, eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer.

"Yes. Every time I walk into a room and I see you, I feel as if I shouldn't even be in the same room as you. My heart drops, it feels like I'm being pushed to move out of the room--all the time, and it just produces this hating feeling towards you every time. I can't explain it." That felt great to get off your chest, but that feeling felt more apparent now that he was only two feet away from you.

His expression softens as he takes a step towards you. Okay, well now it was one foot. "I feel the same way towards you. I can't explain it either." He says, with a disgusted face. His jaw tightened as his cold blue eyes looked you up and down like a predator deciding upon his prey.

The energy in the room--more specifically between the two of you--grew violent. There was a pull towards your lightsaber that made you grab it, your teeth clenched. Anakin's eyes snapped to your hand gripping your saber, which gave him the cue.

"I guess I'll see myself out then, " he says, giving you one last look before he turned and made his way out of the door.

You let out a heavy sigh of relief as the tension was finally released from your body. You let go of your lightsaber and looked at your hand. Your hand had gripped the saber so tight that you had the impression of your saber all over your hand. You didn't realize how stressed you felt around Anakin until he was a foot in front of you.

But that was strange how Anakin felt the same way. You had always thought that the reason he hated you was that you hated him. You didn't think he actually felt that too. What was it? You've heard of people having a Force bond, but could there be something against that? What about two Force signatures that are always clashing? Was that a thing? You weren't sure, you probably had to go see master Yoda about it or someone. Maybe Obi-Wan could help you out.

You exit the meditation chapel, leaving the peace and quiet behind. You decide to walk to master Yoda's quarters to get some guidance on the issue. He had to have some answers.

You walk down the hall to the elevator and see Anakin once again, waiting outside of the elevator. Was he going to see Yoda too?

"No, I'm going to see master Windu for a mission," he responds with a smirk, apparently reading your thoughts still.

You rolled your eyes. "Please stop reading my thoughts. It feels like an invasion of privacy. "

He shrugs. "When you stop making me feel angry all the time, I'll stop."

You glare at him, not believing his behavior. "You're acting like a child. No wonder Obi-Wan is taking a break from you."

He glared at you and once again got right in front of your face. His scar made him more intimidating than you needed him to be. The tension between the two of you only grew. "Don't bring Obi-Wan up. I already dislike it when you hang around him. "

Anakin was jealous?

"I suggest you turn away Skywalker, before I give you something to be jealous about, " you snap, your faces inches apart.

"Oh?" He smirks, his eyes wandered your face. He knew what he was doing, and it was working. You could feel your heart rate growing as his eyes wandered your face. He was making you angrier by the second, but you didn't know why he would make you angrier. He was in the same position you were in. "What are you going to do?" His hot breath was in your ear now. He was dangerously close.

You looked down the hallway to see if anyone was watching this heated _discussion_ between the two of you, and thank goodness there wasn't. No one hardly ever came down here anyway. You looked back at the elevator wondering what in the world was taking so long.

"Fuck off, Anakin, " you sneer.

He looked like he was going to say something back, but thank the gods the elevator chimed just in time. The doors opened to reveal master Windu.

Anakin's stature immediately changed, his face brightened and he quickly turned his angry expression to a happy one.

_That two-faced bitch,_ you thought, hoping Anakin heard that one. He must have as he glanced at you for a split second.

"Ah! Master Windu, just the person I wanted to see, " Anakin chuckles, running up to Windu as he kept walking.

You rolled your eyes as you stepped into the elevator, your tense emotions finally being released.

**\---**

"Come, sit, sit!" Invited Yoda as he sat on a plush cushion, his legs crossed. 

Like everyone else's room, Yoda's was minimalistic, beige covered the walls from top to bottom. The blinds on the windows had been slightly closed, leaving the room dim. 

You followed Yoda's instructions and sat on the cushion in front of him separated a few feet apart. 

"What seems to be troubling you?" He asks, folding his hands together. 

You swallow, wary that Yoda may accuse you of using Dark Side techniques. "Well, I have this thing, where whenever I'm around this certain someone... I always get angry. I have no reason to hate this person, but I do. I feel angry all the time around them, but whenever they go away, the anger is suddenly... Gone. I don't know what it is. I've blamed the Force for it, and I think it is to blame. I have no other explanation."

Yoda ran his fingers along his chin in thought. "I see. This person, you speak of, do they feel the same way towards you?"

You nod. "Yes, master. They told me today that whenever they're around me, they feel angry as well. They've also blamed the Force. We can't explain it."

The old master's eyes widen. "This person, a Force user, they are?"

You nod. 

"Hmm. Meditate on this I will. For the while, work it out between the two of you, you must. Anger and hate... Bad they are. Lead to the Dark Side, they do."

"What do you suggest, master?"

"Talk amongst yourselves, you must. Reach in with one another, find the light together, before the Dark Side takes control of your hate."

You weren't pleased with what master Yoda had told you. You already hated the feeling of your insides being torn apart. It was painful enough to be beside Anakin. Nevertheless, you had to do what you had to do. 

You get up and bow your head. "Thank you, Master Yoda. I will seek you once again if I'm in need of any further advice."


	3. Chapter 3

After that day of reoccurring appearances of Anakin, you hadn't seen him for a while. A few weeks had gone by without you having to see him or talk to him at all. You were living in pure bliss. You've been stress-free for weeks, as well as headache-free, and pain-free. You didn't want to get too used to the feeling, however, as you knew you were to return to the Jedi Temple within a matter of days.

At the moment you were on the planet of Callos, an extremely large jungle planet in need of Republic supplies. However, the Separatist army had come to blockade Republican supplies, so of course, they had to bring in the help of a Jedi, and that meant you.

"General, are we ready to move out?"

You look to Commander Rall as he held his blaster tight to his chest, ready for orders.

"Do we have our supply crate guarded, Commander?"

He nods. "Yes sir. "

You nod. "Alright, let's move out. I'll take a small battalion with me on speeder bikes to the nearest town, and you take a larger battalion when I knock out the first wave of droids, alright? We don't need-"

"Sorry to interrupt general, " you turned to another clone, Captain Stif had approached you. "But uh, I know you said that we were about to move out, but it seems the Jedi Order had contacted us with a message saying that General Skywalker was ordered to take this mission as well. He's been ordered to leave with a small battalion of the 501st, and he should arrive any minute now."

"Oh shit... Well, that changes up our plans doesn't it?" You mumble, looking around at the campsite your battalion set up. Where was he even going to land? There wasn't even enough cleared space other than the trees your battalion cleared up when you all landed.

You turned to your captain. "Captain, find out where he's supposed to be landing and bring him and his battalion safely here. Take a small squad if you have to."

"Yes General. Right away." He saluted to you and quickly gathered up a small squadron to contact Skywalker.

You groan and turn to your planning tables in your tent, shaking your head. You knew it was too good to be true. You knew you were going to have to work with Anakin sometime. You didn't know that it would be this soon, though. You didn't want that feeling of hatred getting in the way of what needed to be done. You just hoped Anakin wouldn't act childish and instead act professionally on the field. You knew you were going to. It was just a matter of controlling that angry feeling.

"Commander, contact General Kenobi for me, " you said, looking up from your hologram table.

"Right away."

With that, he turned away and punched in a few buttons on the holographic table, and there stood before you, Obi-Wan Kenobi with a smirk on his face.

"You did this, didn't you?" You couldn't even believe the look on his face. He was clearly enjoying your suffering.

"What? What did I do?" He said innocently, scoffing.

"You ordered Anakin to come here so that way we could get a chance to know each other, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "Well, it seemed like the perfect time to do it. He wasn't doing anything, so he asked for a mission, and I told him to work with you and he was fine with it."

"Wait, " you couldn't believe your ears. "You told him that he was working with _me_ and he was fine with that? He didn't argue?" So did he hate you, or not? Did he lie? If so, why would he even lie?

He shook his head. "He was perfectly fine with it. I know, it weirded me out too, knowing that he hates you as well. I suppose that he actually knows to put his personal feelings behind him and do his job when needed."

You felt a jab right in your heart when Obi-Wan mocked you. Whenever the proposition was brought up to work with Anakin, you always declined because you hated him, but Anakin seemed to act professionally in this matter. "Well thanks, " you mumbled sarcastically, appreciating the shady comment.

"Of course. I'm sure everything will work out fine. Remember, Anakin knows what he's doing. Make sure you're doing your part, so that way you both don't end up fighting each other, alright?"

You nod. "Fine. Thanks a lot, Obi-Wan, " you sass, now kind of mad at your friend.

"No problem, " he smiled, before you pushed the button to end the call, the blue hologram disappeared.

"So, you and Skywalker hate each other, huh?"

You snapped your attention to Commander Rall, who you completely forgot was standing there. "Oh, yeah. That's why I was kind of mad that he had joined this mission."

He walked over to your side. "May I ask why?"

"Long story, " you tell him, waving it off. You really didn't feel like explaining your weird feelings toward the other Jedi at the moment.

You exit the tent with Commander Rall at your side and see a mix of your squadron with the 501st talking amongst themselves, as well as Anakin talking to Captain Stif.

How in the world were you going to do this? There were more than enough men to do this mission on your own, and now that there's more, it seems you may have to ask Anakin to leave behind some of his men here at the campsite.

"Alright!" You announce, standing upon a metal crate of supplies. Quickly everyone turns to you in attention, well aware of your presence. "It seems that my plans have been changed since not too long ago we got the help with the 501st, and General Skywalker. " you pulled out your hologram projector and pushed a button, revealing the map of the city that was blockaded by the Separatist army. "The Separatist army is blockading the city, on every side, there are tanks and droids surrounding the city. I suppose with this many troops, we could take on the entire blockade head-on. Skywalker could take a battalion coming from the west, and I'll take one to the east. If everyone's good, let's move out."

You hopped down from the crate while swarms of clones gathered their supplies and hopped on to bikes and air transports and made their way towards the city. You originally planned on a stealth attack, but you figured this would work just as well.

You glanced over at Anakin who rounded up his troops while on his bike. He hasn't yet spoken to you, so maybe the Force would be nice and keep your thoughts clear of distractions while you worked on this assignment.

You hopped onto a speeder bike and grabbed the handlebars and pushed off with your feet.

In a matter of no time, you were speeding through the air through the thick forest jungle. As you ride, you could hear the whirring of overhead air transport engines speeding through the air, along with other speeder bikes behind you and beside you.

After what seemed like forever, you arrived at the city, surrounded by your army in aid.

The droids seemed surprised at your presence, as you flew off of the speeder bike and hopped on to a tank with your lightsaber in hand, cutting the droid operating the tank in half.

Soon enough, blaster shots of red and blue were flying through the air, the sound of war keeping you focused as you cut through droids, flying from one droid to another, separating them in half with ease. Whirlwinds of your lightsaber sliced through each droid like butter, leaving your opponents shocked, and soon enough on the ground.

You flew throughout the battle on the side of your men with such vitality and determination, that soon enough the droids had all been vanquished--your job finished easily.

You pulled out your comlink and pressed the button to contact Anakin.

"Skywalker here, " he said through the device. You could still hear laser shots in the background, clearly indicating that he wasn't done.

"We're finished here. Do you need any help?" You almost didn't want to offer any help to see how he would do, but you knew Obi-Wan wouldn't approve of that.

"I don't know, can I trust you?"

There it was.

You rolled your eyes and sighed. That seemed to be a repetitive pattern whenever you were talking to Anakin. "You can. I'm sending more troops your way."

**\---**

The battle had finished, with the Republic victorious. You expected nonetheless from your troops, however. 

You soon returned back to your base--well, the campsite--helping clones get to their medical aid and helped move the supplies on to the air transports to give to the city. 

The campsite bustled with clones packing up and moving crates, driving back and forth between the city and the site, and the wildlife was more vibrant than ever now that it had reached nighttime. The peaceful sounds of the tree frogs chirping could probably lull you to sleep, but you knew you probably wouldn't be able to go to sleep for a while. 

You felt exhausted. That's all you wanted to do right now, unfortunately. You needed sleep. You wanted to be at the Temple in your bed, but you knew you had to sleep the night here before you could get a comfortable sleeping place. Right now you just had to deal with a cot. 

You went inside to your tent expecting some privacy, but unfortunately you found Anakin rummaging through crates while holding on to his shoulder. Was he hurt?

"What happened to you?" 

His head snapped to you, startled by your sudden voice. "Oh uh... I slipped up and got blasted by a laser, " he mumbled, clearly not proud of his mistake. 

Your eyes widened, wow, the poster boy of the Republic had slipped up. You smirked, remembering your remark to Obi-Wan about Anakin at the table the other day. You wanted to sit here and laugh at his pain, but you knew you had to be the better person, even if the growing anger in you was telling you otherwise. 

"Why aren't you with a medical droid?" You asked him, watching him come to a still. 

"I uh... I want the clones to get their help first. I can fix a laser shot on my own. Now if you could please leave, that'd be great, " he said, a slight hint of anger grew in his voice. 

You ignored his remark as you watched his hand leave his shoulder, now returning to digging through supplies to find a medical bag. Apparently, the blaster bolt was perfect enough to cut through his clothes and hit his skin. His skin looked burned pretty bad, but for the most part, he was lucky to have his Jedi robes on him to protect him. 

You went to your cot and pulled out a steel case from underneath it and dragged it along the grass. You set it down and unlocked the case, revealing a medical aid set. You pulled out a few bandages and a laser cauterizer from the kit before turning around to Anakin. 

You stared at the man before you, really hesitant to do this, but you knew no one else would do it. You could just let him suffer--no, you had to do the right thing, right? 

You sighed, not believing that you were going to ask him this. "Take off your robes, " you told him bluntly. 

He turned around, eyebrows raised in complete shock. "What?"

"Take off your robes." 

"I told you that I could do this-"

" _Take off your robes."_

He groaned, clearly not happy with you at the moment. "Fine." He turned away from you and pulled off his armor, letting it slip off to the floor, then followed by his Jedi robes, leaving his back bare, along with only his pants remaining. 

You had to admit--that even though you hated him--he was really attractive. As he took his clothes off, you couldn't help but admire his toned back muscles glisten with his sweat in the dimly lit tent, only lit by the few lanterns scattered about. There was a feeling inside you, a feeling other than anger, that made you want to run your hands up and down his back--no. No. He was a colleague, a fellow Jedi. You wouldn't do that with him anyway. 

You brushed those thoughts away as you went up to him and set down the bandages to the side.

"This may sting, " you tell him, switching on the laser cauterizer, the small handheld machine emits a blue laser. 

As you slowly press the laser to the burned area, you saw him wince from the pain, his back muscles tightening. You bit your cheek, trying to keep those inappropriate thoughts to the side. You didn't think that you would ever think of Anakin like that, but you should've known better. 

Slowly but surely the laser healed up his wound, the burnt mark now sealed shut. You turned off the laser and set it to the side, now grabbing the bandages, and ripped one-off and placed it over his wound and smoothed it down. 

"Is there anything else?" You ask him, kind of hoping there was something else, but not at the same time as the wrenching gut feeling was now more powerful than ever. Part of you wanted to take out your lightsaber and end him right here, but another part of you wanted something quite different. 

He breathed as if to say something--he was hesitant. "I uh... I slipped up... I slipped up twice. "

There was now a twist of butterflies in your stomach, your womanhood was now taking over the feeling of anger. "Where is it?

Slowly he turned around to face you, and right on his pectoral muscles was another laser mark. You glanced again at his build, as you figured this was the last time you would ever see him like this, so you took advantage of this opportunity. He was so well-toned and broader than you. It made you feel so much weaker, even though you knew you were capable of the same things he was. 

You pulled out the cauterizer again and switched it on, getting the move on with this so your emotions wouldn't suffer any longer. As you moved the laser over the wound, you couldn't help but sense Anakin staring down at you as you pressed the laser over the wound. You glanced up at him and sure enough, he was watching you. His gaze sent shivers down your spine and allowed for your heart rate to speed up. Sure enough, you could feel Anakin's heart rate palpitating too. 

You decided to be bold and put a hand on his shoulder for more control, and sure enough, he felt as good as you imagined. 

Quickly you finished up and placed the bandage over his wound, the butterflies had finally settled down and soon were replaced by anger in a matter of seconds after the treatment. 

"All done, " you mumbled, smoothing down the bandage before returning the tools back to the case. 

"Thanks."

"For the record, I just did this to be nice, even though I still hate you, " you replied, hoping that even if Anakin had read your thoughts earlier, you wanted to make sure that feeling of hatred was still relevant. 

"Well according to your thoughts I would think differently, " he blatantly said, which made you think he had sinister intentions behind that. 

You froze, unsure of how to respond. You couldn't just sit here and deny him. Well, you could, actually. "I don't know what in the world you thought I was thinking about, but you should leave before I make you."

"Sounds like you might actually enjoy that."

You snap your head towards him, the anger inside of you boiled. He knew exactly how to get under your skin, and his bare, vulnerable body wasn't helping the situation. "Get out before I tell Captain Rex that there's been a problem."

Anakin approached you slowly, the dim lighting in the room created a show on his facial features. His tall figure loomed over you, his hair drooped down in front of his face as he looked down at you while you were crouched down, closing the case. "Is that a threat?"

You stood up and kicked the case back under the cot. "It may just very well be." You weren't afraid of him. 

He smirked and looked at you up and down before turning back around. "I'll leave for your sake. Goodnight." With that, he quickly threw his robes back on as quickly as he took them off, and exited the tent. 

You relaxed and let out a heavy sigh, now worried more than ever. You couldn't let all of these mixed emotions get in the way of being a Jedi. You turned around and sat on your cot, confused as ever. You were sure you weren't going to sleep a wink that night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since you arrived back at the Jedi Temple, you couldn't get an ounce of sleep. Even if you did get sleep, it was only for a few hours, then you would wake up in a cold sweat, just suddenly. There wasn't a pattern either, it was always a random time. Sometimes you'd be asleep for three or four hours and wake up, and sometimes you'd only be asleep for an hour--but it was all for the same reason: Anakin.

Every night you'd dream of that situation that happened in the tent where he loomed over you, except in every dream there were different endings. You remembered one dream he had stabbed you with a lightsaber, and in another dream, he choked you to death, and in another dream, you couldn't believe it--but you had _sex_ with him. Now that dream you remembered thoroughly as you recalled you woke up that night gripping your bedsheets. It was like the Force and your actual woman hormones were conflicting with one another.

You sat up in bed and rubbed your temples, thinking to yourself. _No, gods. Just because you saw a man half-naked doesn't mean you have the right to act up. Compose yourself._

You blinked and rubbed your eyes, taking in the surroundings of your bedroom. Your eyes adverted to the blinds and saw that it was morning, as the Coruscant airways were as busy as ever. You felt so exhausted from the lack of sleep over the past few days. You didn't want to get up at all, but you knew your Jedi responsibilities were a bit more important than your sleeping schedule.

You threw your legs over the side of your bed that felt like weighted blocks of lead and picked the rest of your body up, no matter how much you wanted to be connected to that comfortable mattress.

You quickly threw on your Jedi uniform and made your way out the door, and walked quickly to the banquet hall to get some food for your starving stomach.

You made your way down the Jedi Temple and eventually arrived at the banquet hall. You went through the line and grabbed a tray of food and a cup of water to go with it and found an empty table to sit at.

You started to eat, focused on your food until you looked up and saw Obi-Wan heading your way.

"I see you look as fresh as ever, " he chuckled, squeezing into the table, sitting down right in front of you.

You swallowed your food and rubbed the bridge of your nose. "Ha, ha. Yeah, I feel great, " you mumbled sarcastically, while taking another bite of your food.

"Don't worry, I've got your caffeinated drink right here."He pulls out a paper cup and slides it over to you, its trademark steam rose out of its lid.

Your exhausted frown turned into a smile as you cupped your hands around the hot beverage and took in its familiar aroma. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. I think I'm going to make you my official drug dealer, " you joke before taking a sip of the beverage.

His eyes widened as he let out a big laugh. "Oh no, I don't think the Jedi Council would approve of me doing so." He watched you take a big sip of your drink. "Why aren't you sleeping well anyway? Your under-eyes are quite baggy. "

You blinked, trying to think of a response you could tell Obi-Wan without giving away the fact that you were experiencing confusing dreams about Anakin. "I keep having horrible nightmares. It's the same nightmares over and over again-"

"But they end differently each time?"

You raise your eyebrows, concerned as to why he knew that. "Yes, exactly. How did you know?"

Obi-Wan sighed and stroked his auburn beard before making eye contact with you. "Anakin told me that he was having trouble sleeping as well. He told me that he kept having the same dream over and over again, but the ending was always different each time. He told me that yesterday as we were aboard the Venator. "

You raised your eyebrows, surprised--you didn't think that Anakin could dream of you, ever, for that matter. You always thought that he had bigger problems than you. But then again, you had bigger problems than Anakin as well, for instance, winning this war--but that didn't mean you couldn't dream of Anakin. Well, now you had supposed that it was possible.

All of these thoughts raced throughout your head, bringing upon a stressful headache. You took another sip from your hot beverage in hopes of resolving it.

"I don't know what's going on, " you tell him truthfully. "I just want to sleep, and I want to feel focused again. I want to feel good about myself again. I haven't been the same since I started encountering Anakin regularly. I feel like _shit,_ " you whispered that last part, in hopes that no-one would hear you cuss, as the banquet hall was filled with Jedi who probably would frown upon your choice of words.

Thankfully Obi-Wan hadn't minded. "I know. Unfortunately being a Jedi comes with a lot of burdens. This... Whatever it is, just happens to come with it."

You laid your head down on the table, almost on the verge of tears. Your whole body felt like it was being weighed down by a bag of cement tied to your feet, as well as a cinder block constantly being pounded at your temples. The drink you held in your hands was the only thing that was keeping you from crying, as well as the fact that Obi-Wan was sitting right in front of you.

"I know being a Jedi comes with burdens... I just really hope I find a solution to whatever this is, " you said glumly, playing with the lid on your cup.

Obi-Wan frowned and knit his eyebrows together, a wave of concern washed over his face. "I have to admit, this seems pretty bad. I've never seen you like this before, nor Anakin. He's been pretty down as well. "

You nodded, feeling kind of better now that you knew someone else knew what you were going through.

"Have you spoken to master Yoda about it?"

You sat up and took another drink from your cup. "Yes, I have. He said that I need to work it out with Anakin, but every time I'm around him..." You wanted to tell him that the pit in your stomach grew into two separate fires, but you figured that he would freak out and end up lecturing you as Obi-Wan was always a stickler for codes. "...I just always get angrier and it always gets out of hand. I can't ever control it, and I always end up telling death threats to Anakin."

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. " _Death threats?_ Do you hate each other that much?"

"Pretty much. It's always that way. "

"Strange. I honestly have no idea what could be the fuel for this anger, except the Force. The Force-"

"...Works in mysterious ways, I know. " you took the last big gulp of your drink before setting it down on your tray. "I just want it to work normally for once."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a way to work it out with him. And if you don't, I suppose you could both just avoid each other for your entire existence, " he laughs, but his face softens as he looks at you, who isn't amused. "Again, I'm terribly sorry you're both experiencing this. I'll talk to Master Yoda to see if he's come up with a solution."

You smiled softly. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. I appreciate it."

"Of course. Now, if you excuse me, I must go console Anakin. He's probably in need of therapy as well."

You laugh and shake your head. "Yeah, sorry about that Obi-Wan. You're being a big help though!"

He shrugs. "It seems as if I've adopted two children that I can't un-adopt, so it's fine. I'm here for you, whenever. "

You put a hand over your heart and smiled, touched by Obi-Wan's generosity. "Thank you, that means a lot."

"Of course." With that, he bowed and left the banquet hall, heading for what you assumed was Anakin's quarters.

You got up and threw your tray away and exited the banquet hall, making your way towards the meditation chapel to clear your mind of all of these stressors.

As you walked down the Jedi Temple's halls, you couldn't help but notice how quiet it was, especially with these times being the height of the war. You couldn't count how many times this war had taken the life of several Jedi--people you had known practically your whole life--away from the Temple. And to think, younglings were being trained for war instead of for being a Jedi. They learned more combat skills and strategies more than anything. You wished you were back to simpler times--in specific, times before you met-

"You!"

Out of nowhere, you were grabbed harshly by the wrist and pulled out from the hall and into a dark room--someone's quarters to be exact--and suddenly let go of, with your feet being unable to catch yourself by the sudden force of being thrown, you tripped over your robe and fell on to the floor.

"What the _hell?"_ You hissed, quickly getting up from the floor.

"Why are you doing this?"

The voice was deep and raspy. You couldn't see the man's face--or you assumed it was a man anyway--as it was too dark to tell.

"Doing what? What did I do? You were the one who threw me into the room! I don't even know who you are!"

Just before you finished that sentence, you felt a fire blazing in your stomach--an angered fueled fire to be exact, so now, of course you knew who it was.

Now that your eyes had adjusted to the darkness, you saw that it was indeed who you suspected, as Anakin took a step forward, his body brooding as ever.

"Oh, " was all you said, making the situation more awkward, as you just now realized who you were talking to.

"Yeah, _oh._ " You could see what Obi-Wan was talking about now. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were droopy, and his posture sulked. "I don't usually get this angry, " he continued, "but you're sending me over the edge with these dreams, and I want to know why you're doing this to me. "

With every word he said, he seemed to be walking towards you with you backing away from him. His anger seemed to be controlling him.

"I'm not doing this on purpose! And for the record, I've been having dreams too!"

He stopped taking steps towards you as soon as you hit the wall, his figure now loomed over you. "You have?" His tone seemed to be genuinely concerned.

You swallowed, maybe a little too loud for your liking, but you were starting to be afraid of him, as he got more intimidating by the moment--especially with this sudden change in his tone. "Yes. You're in them too."

"Damn it, " he looked away and ran a hand through his hair before turning back to you. "That's just what I was afraid of. "

"Afraid of what?"

"I don't know, being connected to you through the Force, somehow?! Clearly we are, because if we're in each other's dreams then that has to mean something. " he turned away from you and started pacing the room.

You watched him pace the room as you sat against the wall, unsure of what to say. He had to be right, there was no other logical explanation--not that the Force was logical anyway.

"Well great. The last person I wanted to be Force connected to was you. So now that we know what's going on, I'm going to leave, " you mumbled, getting off of the wall and made your way towards the door.

"Oh no you don't."

Suddenly you felt yourself being pushed into the air and slammed back on to the wall, surely bruising the backs of your shoulders.

"What the hell?!" You shouted at him, now more angry than ever. "You don't decide on whether or not I get to leave!"

"Tell me, " he approached you, his eyes dark with fury. "What were your dreams about?"

Your eyes widened. You couldn't tell him anything or else he might tell Obi-Wan. You couldn't ever let Obi-Wan find out what your dreams were about. "They were about you at that camp we were at. "

"And?"

"And, every time it's a different ending. Sometimes you would kill me, sometimes I would kill you--there were a lot of different endings, especially with a variety of ways we could end each other's lives."

"No, there's something else, isn't there?"

"Why, did you dream about something different than me?"

This was it, this time it was your turn to see Anakin's thoughts.

You put up your mental shields and took the opportunity to see his thoughts while his mental shields were down, as his focus was more on his anger than on his wit.

While you stood underneath Anakin, you used the Force to enter Anakin's thoughts, wondering what he was thinking of, and of course, it was his version of _that_ dream.

It was that night at the campsite, but instead of him killing you off, he was thinking of the dream where you both endured a session of hot, angry sex.

You bit your cheek as you looked back at Anakin who was still waiting for an answer, and clearly unaware that you had read his thoughts.

Now you hadn't minded being under him so much, especially with another fire that was kindling in between your legs.

"No, I don't know if I dreamt something other than you, that's why I'm asking you. I would read your mind but your mental shields are up, " he snapped, now putting a hand on the wall, his face ever so close to you.

You decided to stay quiet and lower your mental shields for him, thinking about the similar dream that occurred for you. You hoped he would figure it out.

You watched his eyes search your face as he waited for an answer, but they soon came to a standstill as he read your thoughts.

As you both stood there in silence, you watched his pupils grow as he continued to read your thoughts, his eyes not moving an inch, not even to blink.

You had stayed still, using all of your might to not rub your legs together, as you didn't want to let Anakin know that you weren't that desperate for him, yet. But at least you both knew that this was eventually destined to happen.

You continued to watch Anakin, his facial expression finally changed as he tightened his jaw, and his eyes finally making eye contact with you. Your chest rose up and down more rapidly, now frightened with confrontation as Anakin had seen your deepest desires.

You looked him up and down, scanning his body carefully, wanting to touch him now more than ever. You glanced over his body, your eyes raking every surface of his features. Your sinful thoughts guided your eyes, sending them into a pit of wonder, knowing how Anakin felt about this situation as you saw his uncomfortable stance. He was waiting for you to notice it, and so you did--the black and brown fabric was pushed upward by his stiff member as if it was waiting for something--a touch, most likely.

Immediately you drew your eyes back up to Anakin's eyes, wondering what in the world he was thinking at the moment. His thoughts were probably racing. You could feel the air in the room start to condense around the two of you; it twisting out every single breath you had, just to the point where you could hear the both of you breathing in each other's ears.

At last, you couldn't stand the pressure building--it felt as if it wasn't allowing you to breathe--so you shifted from under his arm, breaking free from his Force hold.

"Goodbye Anakin, " you said, the words dripped from your lips, letting him know that this wouldn't be your last encounter, you purposefully brushed past his pelvis, it invoking a small groan from the man who continued to hold on to the wall.

You walked away from him, still able to sense his pain as you walked away. Whatever that encounter was, you weren't sure you wanted to see him like that again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ TAGS BEFORE DIVING IN!!
> 
> Thank you 🥰

You exited Anakin's quarters with a heavy weight on your shoulders, as if you've committed a crime or disobeyed the Jedi Code, even though you didn't. You knew you didn't.

In fact, you could say you made some improvements with Anakin Skywalker. You weren't totally burning with anger in that room. Not totally.

"Oh hello."

You turned your head to the voice next to you, and smiled, knowing that it was Obi-Wan. You didn't want to be next to anyone else at the moment. "Oh hey, " you said, relaxed.

"Did you just come out of Anakin's quarters?" He asked, seeing that you stood right in front of his door.

You gulped, biting your lips. "Uh... Yes. I did. "

Obi-Wan laughed. "Did you try talking to him? I was on the way to do that myself, but I got stopped in the hallway by Master Windu."

"I did talk to him..."

"And?"

"And... It didn't go well." That was a lie. A big, fat lie. Well, not completely. You weren't _totally_ lying to him.

Obi-Wan frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What happened? Do I need to talk to him!"

"No!" You replied abruptly, then quickly realized your mistake, as he might think something is going on. "You don't need to talk to him. He and I just argued again... It was senseless arguing. There's nothing really to talk to him about. "

"Oh, alright. Are you sure?" He asks uncertainly. "Because I can tell him to calm down-"

"Obi-Wan, " you placed your hands on his shoulders and faced him towards you, hopefully to reassure him. "I know you can tell him to calm down. But is he going to listen? I highly doubt it. When I left that room, he was steaming." That was one way to put it. "I don't recommend you talking to him."

"Hmm. I suppose you're right. I don't know what's going to happen one day if you both can't get along in public. I'd hate to see it, " he mumbles, shaking his head.

_Yeah, me too._ You take your hands off of his shoulders and cross your arms, shuddering at the fact of what you might end up doing in public.

"Alright, well, I shall see you later, then. Take care." He nods at you and flashes you a smile, one that guiltily lands on your heart.

You waved goodbye back to him with a sinking feeling in your stomach. You hated lying to Obi-Wan, but you also wanted to protect yourself from the rest of the Jedi Order. If the rest of the Jedi Order knew you wanted to have sex with Anakin (or punch him in his throat, either work), then you could possibly be destroyed or kicked out of the Order for that matter.

Did the Jedi Code even prohibit sex? You knew it was natural to have sexual feelings toward someone--which was allowed--but you also knew that you couldn't show attachments toward someone. Could you have sex without growing attached to Anakin?

_Wait._ You stopped yourself, rethinking your thoughts. Why would you even _want_ to have sex with Anakin? _Gross, ew, no. A fellow Jedi? No. I can't._ You shook your head, making grotesque faces, disgusted with your thoughts. _Why am I even thinking about that? What is wrong with me? Why am I even contemplating whether it's okay or not?_

You looked around the hall to see if anyone had read your thoughts, even though you had your mental shields up. You facepalmed yourself. _Stop overthinking, no one can hear your thoughts._ Gods, you really needed to pull yourself together. You probably just need a shower and some sleep, that is, if you can stop dreaming about Anakin fucking Skywalker.

You shook your head and looked down the hall to go to your own quarters, but before you could leave, you couldn't help but overhear something coming from Anakin's quarters.

You glanced around the hall to see if anyone was looking your way, and when no one was, you carefully crept back up to Anakin's door and pressed your ear against it to get a better understanding of what was going on in the room.

From outside, you could hear a series of grunts and groans along with strings of cuss-words coming from his room. Your eyes widened as you continued to listen to the sounds, realizing that they weren't of pain, yet they were of pleasure--pure, sinful pleasure. Was he doing what you thought he was doing?

No, you shook your head and backed away from the door, resisting to think anything more about it. He was probably punching the wall or something, right? He couldn't be jerking himself off, to you anyway. _Maybe he's thinking of Obi-Wan_ , you chuckled to yourself quietly, afraid that Anakin might hear you.

That was probably the best joke you've made the whole year, you thought, now turning away to walk to your quarters. _That's probably the real reason why Obi-Wan wanted to go talk to Anakin._ You chuckled again, mentally slapping your knee. You seriously hoped no one had seen you laughing hysterically in the hallway as you made your way back to your room.

You waved your hand across the door, the familiar metallic sound presented a feeling of relief as you entered your room.

You turned to your bed and stripped yourself from your tunics and quickly made your way to the refresher in your room.

You hopped into the shower and closed the glass door behind you and turned the water on. The water hit your body, it's cold droplets sent shivers down your backbone, releasing you of that sexual feeling you once had earlier in that room with Anakin.

Anakin. Damnit. He apparently couldn't leave your thoughts, no matter how much you hated him. You groaned in frustration and turned around to face the water, your skin now tightening up due to the icy contact.

You just wanted a solution to all of this--the dreams, the nightmares, that twisting gut feeling; everything. Would it even be the same if you hadn't ever met him? You shook your head, dreading to ever see Anakin again today.

You closed your eyes in the shower to clear your head. You breathed and slowly turned the knob to the right, warming up the temperature of the cold pellets that fell on your head.

As the temperature changed, you welcomed its warmth, the hot water bringing upon a new feeling--something that you didn't want to be introduced into your mind entered the frame--it was you, in the shower, pushed up against the wall with Anakin in front of you.

The image of him leaning over you like a golden tower, his hot breath was on your neck while his strong, toned arms holding you up on the wall; pleasuring you senselessly--it left you breathless.

As you watched, you saw the hot steam gradually build, it's thick fog soon began to block the pleasing visual of you and Anakin, leaving you questioning what was happening.

The scene quickly shifted, the fog fell, and this time you weren't in a shower, but instead, in a dark room, swashbuckling away with your lightsabers--the blue blades were the only objects that seemed to illuminate your faces.

The energy in the vision was quick and chaotic, and most of all, malicious. You and Anakin fought diligently, attacking one another--even though Jedi were always trained to defend, you were attacking, in fact, attacking to _kill_ each other. The moving of the lightsabers were quick and skillful, each screeching as they bashed together, the blades became more hungry as you fed them.

_Was this to become of me? Of us? Would we try to kill each other?_ You couldn't help but worry as you continued to watch this furious storm of a battle. Your faces we're both gritted with hatred and anger--it scared you. Sure, you seriously _despised_ Skywalker, but the thought of trying to actually kill him scared you. Yes, you had made jokes about it before, but now that you had some sort of weird desire for him; you weren't so sure. Plus you had heard that he was an incredible swordsman, and you weren't sure you were up to par with him. After all, he was the "Chosen One".

At last, with a heavy breath, you opened your eyes to this sudden image, holding yourself on to the wall, not understanding what was going on with you. Your breathing pace picked up as the warm shower brought on more sexual (and confused) feelings towards this man--your core was twisting with confusion; left and right, all the time. One minute you were boiling with anger, so much anger that you wanted to kill a man, and then the next, your womanhood was pounding, waiting for a sensual touch.

You ran your fingers through your hair and decided that it was best to turn off the shower and hop out, afraid of these sudden sexual feelings towards Anakin to grow.

Quickly, you changed into a fresh pair of your Jedi robes, hoping to keep your mind off of the sudden visuals that popped up in your head, you decided to walk to the Jedi Council and ask for a mission. Hopefully being away from the Jedi Temple would keep your confusing thoughts away from Anakin.

As you walked down the hallway, you tried to move with purpose; wanting to convince yourself that you weren't just thinking of having sex with Anakin and then trying to kill him. No matter how purposefully you tried to walk, you looked down at the ground anyway, afraid of meeting anyone's gaze.

"Ah, there you are! I was looking for you, there's a mission to be briefed, do you want in?"

You purse your lips together and silently praised the Force that Obi-Wan had caught you just in the middle of your life crisis. Bless that man.

You turned around to face Obi-Wan and flashed him a soft and thankful smile."Oh my gosh, yes, please. I would love that. I really need something to keep these thoughts silent."

Obi-Wan let's out a light-hearted chuckle. "Oh, I know what you mean. But uh, I must warn you, Anakin is in that briefing room. "

And just like that, your relieved smile falters, as that was the last thing you wanted to hear. "Oh."

"Do you still want to--"

Quickly, out of spite, you change your mind and nod. "Yes, I want to. I'm going to take this mission, no matter what the Council says."

Obi-Wan nods in response. "Alright then."

You nod, and you both walk down the hallway to the briefing room, where you're met by several Jedi standing around a holo-table, all of them chatting up a storm--probably discussing the war.

As soon as you and Obi-Wan enter the room, the briefing over the mission began. Of course, master Windu led the briefing, with the occasional chime in from Obi-Wan.

You listened carefully, taking in all of the details and asked questions to show that you were truly interested in this project, even though it was a stealth mission.

You had to admit, stealth missions weren't your strong point, but you always were ready to help the efforts with the war, especially now that you severely needed to clear your head.

"Alright, " master Windu sighed, looking around the room. "So who wants the stealth project on Felucia?"

"I do." You said simultaneously with Anakin.

_Shit._

Of course, Anakin wanted it too.

Almost instantly, you could feel that vindictive feeling take over your body--you were sure it was happening to Anakin too--it washed over you like a sinking boat. Your fingernails pressed into the palms of your hands as you felt the dark presence of the Force twist in your stomach.

Of course, that angry feeling had to happen right in front of all of these Jedi who could (most likely) feel the energy in the room shift.

"I uh, I feel like she should be the one to take it, " Obi-Wan tilted his head towards you. He probably was doing this as he knew how you were feeling at the moment. He knew you couldn't stand to be in the presence of Anakin.

"Actually, I do believe stealth missions are more in my area of expertise. Master Windu, I do feel like I should be the one to take on this mission, " Anakin said charmingly, standing as proud as he possibly could, even though you could practically see the anger coursing through him as his hands slowly curled up into fists.

You flashed your eyes towards Anakin, not believing that he called you out like that. "Sorry Skywalker, but the last time I checked, I never break procedure when going on a mission."

"This is true, " responded Windu as he rested his chin on his knuckles.

Anakin glared at you, his hands now fully enraged. "Right, but sometimes the situation calls for the procedure to be broken. "

"Well I don't usually tend to get myself into those situations because I do as I'm ordered, " you snapped back. You could tell the other Jedi in the room were starting to get uncomfortable.

"Master Windu, with all due respect, I-"

"Fine. I'm tired of this bickering. Anakin, you get the mission. But you should take some lessons from her on how to follow orders. She is right about that, " grumbles Windu, as he quickly turns off the holo-table. "Thank you for your time, everyone. You're all dismissed. "

As the other Jedi began to leave, Obi-Wan turned to you with a disappointed look on his face. "Sorry about that. I wish I could do something."

You huffed, the anger inside you seemed to start to boil over the top. "It's fine. I'll get another mission. It's not that big of a deal."

"I suppose." He looked back at Anakin who didn't seem to be leaving, then looked back at you. "Well, I bid you farewell. "

"Thanks. Bye, Obi-Wan." You nodded to him as he left, with him closing the door behind him, the metal slid shut with a click, leaving behind only you and Anakin.

"I hate you, " you mumbled, glaring at him. "Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to embarrass me in front of master Windu and Obi-Wan?"

You could feel the fire inside of you grow, almost inhaling every single part of you. You wanted to take this fire and launch it at Anakin, hell, burn him if possible. This feeling made you want to commit all of the crimes to Anakin Skywalker right now.

"Well, thanks, I hate you too." he looks up from the blank holo-table, his eyes steamed with madness.

You approached him rapidly, the fire inside of you; driven. "Answer my question. Why did you have to embarrass me? After everything you've already achieved, you couldn't let me have this moment? This moment of relief? Every chance I get, it's ripped away by you, because you're the stupid _poster boy_ of the Republic! Chancellor Palpatine's toy! Whenever I want to feel good about myself, you're always there to rip it away from me. You always have been!" You blurted it out, not a single word was regretted. You hated him with a passion. You were never shown the same compassion and trust by the rest of the Jedi.

Anakin darted his knife-like eyes at you, both of them piercing your soul. "How dare you talk about the Chancellor like that. He is like a father to me."

"See! You don't even think about what I said! It's _all_ about _you_ , " you jabbed a finger in the center of his chest. "Isn't it? You arrogant son of a bitch--I hate you!"

Anakin's jaw clenched and quickly grabbed your wrist that was poking him in the chest and moved it above your head with such power, that you were unexpectedly locked under his frame, and were swiftly pressed up against the wall, leaving you utterly surprised, and more pissed off that he had grabbed you like that.

"Oh please. Like this isn't about you? You want everything, yet you can't even get the praise because I _am_ better than you. Admit it. " Anakin's harsh grip on your wrist was tightening, and soon even worsened as he brought your other arm up and locked it with your other wrist; now holding both of them up with his extremely strong mechanical hand, while his left hand sat on the wall beside your head, blocking you from being able to escape.

You scoffed at his remark, now wanting to escape more than ever, you tried to move your arms from under his grip, but his grip only tightened. There was no way that hand was going to let go, without you using the Force.

"Don't even think about it, " Anakin mumbled. "You're not going anywhere."

From the fire that was raging inside of you, you mustered up all of your pent up anger and pulled your knees together towards your chest, and with a hard thrust, you kicked him square in the chest, which earned you a hard grunt coming from the Jedi who held you pent up against the wall. Luckily, the forceful kick in his abdomen had sent him stumbling backward, which gave you enough time to make a run for it.

With your heart and mind racing, you made your way back to the door, but to no avail, it had been sealed shut by the Force.

Of course he would do something like that.

"You bastard, " you spat, sick and tired of him, pulling out your lightsaber. Your finger pressed on the button, letting it emit a blue blade. The ejection of the lightsaber only favored the infuriating tension in the room, your anger was almost at its breaking point. You could feel Anakin's was already over the edge, most likely because you kicked him.

Slowly, Anakin stood up off of the ground, and effortlessly, with a simple wave of his hand he turned off your lightsaber and called it to him, leaving your hands empty.

"What were you even going to do with that? Wave it around like a glow-stick?" He examines your lightsaber which now lied in his hand as he slowly made his way over to you.

You were infuriated, but most importantly, confused. You weren't sure what to do. Anakin had you cornered, literally, as he had you backed up against the wall again, and he left you out of options. He closed the entrance, he grabbed your lightsaber, and now, was once again hovering over you, treating you like you were some kind of toy. You genuinely didn't know what to do.

You had to admit that he was actually better than you, but you didn't want to give him that.

"Fuck you, " you said, unsure of what else to say while looking up right into his dark blue eyes.

"Ah, I hate you too." His eyes stared back into yours, their wickedness seemed to penetrate your thoughts as he threw your lightsaber to the side, it landing with a metal clink.

You smirked, remembering what you had heard earlier when you were leaning against the door after you left his quarters. You ran your tongue along the top row of your teeth and embraced a malicious smile. "Well, that's not what I heard earlier."

Now you were playing with a dangerous flame that could light into two separate ways, both being very dangerous. There was a part of you wanting to keep teasing him about what you had heard, but the other part was telling you to run, even though you really had no choices.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"That's right, you heard me. Or should I say, I heard you?"

Like an animal, Anakin let out a low snarl as he quickly grasped your throat, his fingers encased you, making it hard for you to breathe. "Say it." He leaned in, his lips brushing up against your ear. "What did you hear me do?"

Anakin tightened his grip on your throat, your body lets out an unexpected moan coming from the swelling pulsing of your lower abdomen.

"Is that your answer?" His voice was in your ear now--low and husky. It sent shivers throughout your body, your arms lined with goosebumps, your legs twitching from a familiar want, or need. You hadn't expected to be this flustered, especially with the other side of you telling you to kick him or run--but no, you decided to listen to that pulse.

His hand moved up from your neck and gripped your hair, moving your face up to face him, your body relentlessly let out another moan. "Is it?"

You smirked, now catching an attitude with him. "I don't know, why don't you find out?"

He smirked too, now catching on to your meaning. Anakin's hand left your hair and instead used the Force to keep it pinned against the wall. His hands traveled down from your neck and to your hips, pulling you up against him, his hard member pressed up against your pelvis, letting a gasp escape your body as he teased you with it, grinding against you through all of the fabric of your tunics.

"You see what you do to me?" He says, his lips ever so slightly against your ear, his words dripped like honey, each one lasting in your ear longer than the last one.

An evil smirk crawled on your lips as he continued to press into you. "I don't know, I don't think I see it."

He let out a low growl as one of his hands moved up to your face. His big hands grabbed your jaw and turned it to face him, your left cheek pressed up against the wall. "Mmm, I like where your heads at. But I'm afraid I'm going to be the one talking from now on, understood?"

You nodded, the pulsing had moved on from your abdomen down to your core, in need of some sort of action. To please yourself for the time being, you rubbed your thighs together to get some friction going, but was quickly stopped by a sudden use of the Force pinning your thighs up to the wall, releasing a frustrated groan from your body.

Anakin's hand moved along your jawline and once again moved your head to face him, and pressed on your chin and your lower lip, commanding you to open it. Even though you knew this, you decided to wait for an order.

His eyes narrowed as his thumb pressed harder on your bottom lip. "Open. "

Without hesitation, your mouth dropped open, waiting for a reaction. Anakin opened his mouth slightly, watching in awe as he slowly inserted his index and middle fingers of his leathered mechanical hand into your mouth.

"Suck, " he commanded, catching on to your game.

Surprisingly, as you enveloped your mouth around his fingers, you had expected to feel some sort of metal through his gloves, but instead, they felt like normal, regular fingers.

Now--unlike before--your anger had practically vanished, completely washed away, now that a different fire had started kindling between your legs, you weren't sure how this was happening. One minute you wanted to kill him, and the next, he was pressing his cock into your pelvis, while shoving two of his fingers down your throat, and you willingly sucked on them to please him.

Anakin let out a pleased hum as you sucked and swirled your tongue around his fingers, finding you very pleasing.

"Open."

Again, you opened your mouth as he pulled out his gloved fingers, a string of saliva followed by the retraction.

"Did you like that?" He smirked, his eyes lingered on your lips, imagining what you could do to his erect cock.

You nodded, licking up the rest of the saliva that happened to escape from your mouth.

"Good. "

Suddenly, your position changed as Anakin released your tensed up body, leaving you to your instincts, your hands flew to his chest, hoping to take off his tunic.

"I don't think so, " he said, his voice reaching to the pit of his stomach as he grabbed your hands and locked them behind your back with the Force, and sent your body to the ground and pinned your knees to the floor so that you sat upon them, your head now facing his crotch--strangely sending butterflies into your stomach. This man seemed to know what he was doing. "I thought you were going to be a good girl and sit still. Guess you're going to have to be pinned back again."

_Oh, I don't mind,_ you thought, knowing perfectly well that he read your thoughts; you looked up at him to read his face, seeing that he was now running his tongue along his lips, you knew you were doing something right.

"Mmm, of course you don't, you slut, " he said, clearly amused that you were now below him, as you had the upper hand before this. Kicking him to the ground didn't seem to sit well with him. You rolled your eyes, not believing his attitude, that was until he started fumbling around with the lower half of his Jedi tunic, and soon enough, he had unwrapped his tunic to the point where only his erect member was up in front of you.

Your eyes widened at the pure sight of it, its size was more than accurate of what you had originally thought. As you watched him rub his pre-cum around his tip, you couldn't help but let out a moan as you wished that thing was pumping inside of you, and screaming his name erotically.

As soon as you thought that, Anakin instantly looked down at you, a playful smirk upon his lips. "Y'know, as long as I've known you, I never thought I'd be here doing this to you in the briefing room, but... I don't really seem to mind it."

You wanted to say something back, but before you could react, Anakin commanded you to open your mouth, and without hesitation, you did and engulfed his length, hallowing your cheeks to tighten around his girth.

As he inserted himself into your drooling mouth, he let out a groan, his eyes falling to the back of his head as he grabbed on to your hair for support. Slowly, he started thrusting, moving his length deeper and deeper into the back of your throat, your mouth becoming uncontrollably full of drool, letting it seep out on to the length of his member, the feeling emit several moans from Anakin as he pushed farther into the back of your throat.

As you continued to swallow his length, his thrusting grew faster and faster, his length now officially slamming to the back of your throat, making you gag with his dick, but you couldn't think of anything else but wanting more of him.

With what seemed like a response to your thoughts, he rapidly fixed his pace--shoving his cock into your mouth to what seemed like no end. Your lips smacked against his girthy flesh, swallowing him whole, sending your whole face into shockwaves--each moment he hit the back of your throat, there was another moment where you felt like tears were going to come flooding down your eyes from the lack of air, as well as the gagging feeling and the continuous strain he put on your throat.

With him continuing, you couldn't help but feel deprived of your needs, wondering when in the world you were going to be touched. You were so impatient-

"No. Eyes-- _fuck-_ -up here. Don't, _shit_ , do _not_ touch yourself." He snarled, hardly comprehending even his own words. You could tell he was close as you could feel him twitching inside of your mouth, his cock throbbing every time it hit the back of your throat.

You groaned, hardly unable to control yourself. You wanted to touch yourself badly, but you weren't sure what Anakin would do if you did.

You decided to help Anakin reach his climax by bobbing your head along, your cheeks tightening around his cock, moving up and down talentedly. Your tongue danced along his length and soon was rewarded with groans and grunts coming from this so-called, _Jedi._ That title was a bunch of bullshit, from what you've witnessed today.

His moans continued to grow faster as your pace got faster; his cock impatiently twitching left and right, ready for him to reach his climax.

" _Fuck_!" He hissed, gripping your hair tighter, and somehow managing to slam his cock harder into your throat, leaving you gasping for air. "You want me to cum in your mouth?"

You let out a pleading hum, praying that you would get a taste of this man you hated so much.

Finally, at last, he let out a long groan, his body shook, his cock finally sent out one last twitch before his hot juices came into your mouth, his eyes rolled back into his head, while his mouth stood heavenly agape, all the while you accepted his taste, your tastebuds dancing to his taste.

After you finished cleaning him up, Anakin finally let you go after he tucked himself back into his pants as if he hadn't just finished fucking your mouth.

You sat against the wall, breathless, with the taste of his cum still in your mouth, in awe of what just happened. Confused, but in awe. You wondered what would happen now, from now on. What would he do? Would you avoid each other in public? No, you couldn't, that was just about impossible with how much you hung around Obi-Wan.

Anakin huffed and called his Jedi robe to him and threw it on, almost like it was nothing-- like he just finished doing nothing. Your eyes followed him, watching his every move, looking for a reaction, looking for him to talk, or say something. You sat there, slumped against the wall, watching him about to exit the room, but something stopped him as he looked down and saw your lightsaber that he had thrown earlier, laying on the floor in front of the door.

He glanced to you then quickly looked back down at the lightsaber and scoffed, remembering how you tried to attack him with your lightsaber, as if it was almost insulting to him. He stepped over your lightsaber and waved his hand to open the door, and just as quickly as he had came, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to the Felucia mission Anakin had been assigned to, he had been out of the Jedi Temple for the past few days, so you were free from the tension that seemed to follow you whenever he was around you.

Unfortunately, thanks to the briefing room incident, your dreams about Anakin had gotten worse, so technically there was still some tension that you had been experiencing.

For the past few nights, you had been dreaming constantly about Anakin. You weren't sure if it was the Force telling you something about Anakin, or if it was your subconscious being constantly worried about your future with Anakin.

Your dreams still consisted of the same things: Sex and violence, except, instead of the campsite, it was the briefing room. For instance, instead of giving him a blow-job, you battled him in lightsaber combat, or he fucked you senselessly on the holographic table.

But today Anakin wouldn't be on your mind--no, you had better things to do than worry about the guy who fucked you in the face a few days ago. You could care less. Today, you were training younglings with Obi-Wan, simply because Yoda had been out on Kashyyk, so of course, Obi-Wan was put in charge to train them, and he dragged you into it.

You must admit, the cute kids were certainly taking your mind off of _him._

"Alright everyone, shields down!" Instructed Obi-Wan, as he stood in the center of the room, while you stood to the side, observing.

The younglings pulled down the opaque shield that was attached to their helmets in front of their eyes, standing with their lightsabers in front of them, waiting for further instructions.

"Now, turn on your lightsabers, " he told them and pulled out his own lightsaber for demonstration.

As you watched, you couldn't help but notice a child still struggling to pull their shield down, as if it was stuck.

You looked at the child, and they quickly looked back at you and mouthed for you to come over and help them. You smiled, finding it cute that a child needed your help, and so you quickly ducked your head, hoping not to interrupt the class and made your way to the back of the circular room where the child was and crouched down to help them.

"Thank you, master, " she said, in her small, innocent voice.

You smiled and placed your hands on the shield. "I'm afraid I'm not a master yet, but you're welcome." And with one tug, you pulled the shield down in front of her eyes, and it locked into place. She gave you a thumbs up; instantly making your heart melt into a puddle of awe. You smiled back at her--even though she couldn't see you--and got up from your crouching position and returned back to the entrance of the room where you had been observing.

You thought back to your childhood, reminiscing on the simpler days--days where you didn't have to worry about the war, or losing lives because of it, or any politics, or reoccurring violent dreams every night--you wished you could be back into your youngling body, swishing your lightsaber around for the first time like this group was doing, and the only worry that would cross your mind is worrying whether or not you would cut your arm off from dropping your lightsaber.

You blinked, coming back from your thoughts and noticed that Obi-Wan had instructed them further, as they now practiced simple movements of swinging their sabers back and forth. You watched their faces for any kind of emotion, but only saw blank slates. Nevertheless, you still smiled as you knew they were all very excited about swinging their lightsabers back and forth for the first time, as you could feel the excited and joyous energy in the room swell. The energy brought back nostalgic feeling, your heart began to fill with a sense of old happiness.

"Adorable, aren't they?" Obi-Wan chuckled, which startled you out of your nostalgic state.

"Oh, yes. Brings me back to simpler times."

He nods. "Oh yes, me too. I'm somewhat jealous of them; if you know what I mean, " he sighs as if he was reminiscent too.

"I do know what you mean. A child's innocence is one to be treasured, " you said, surprising yourself with your choice of words. You were starting to sound like Obi-Wan and Master Yoda.

"Oh yes, I do agree with that. "

You nodded and left the conversation there, entranced with the children as they continued to wave their lightsabers back and forth, giggles started to build up in the room from excitement. You smiled from their innocent cheeriness, your heart now swelled with enjoyment from hearing their laughter.

Obi-Wan walked back to the center of the room and laughed. "What's so funny? Did Patri drop his lightsaber again?"

The room filled up with more laughter as Obi-Wan had referenced that incident, but a child in the front row clicked off his lightsaber and raised his shield. "No! I didn't." It was a small Balosar child, who frowned at the reference that Obi-Wan had made. "We're just having fun, Master Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan crosses his arms and smiles. "Well I'm glad, but now is the time for the training droids, " Obi-Wan says, and several gasps came from the children, all of them super excited to train with their training lightsabers. Obi-Wan pulls out a small and sleek remote and pushes a button.

In the back of the circular room, the floor had moved that was followed by a whirring sound. You rose an eyebrow in curiosity as you examined what was happening, and before your eyes, metal shelves had risen out of the floor that contained all of the spherical training droids for the younglings. You watched in awe as you had never seen this before--the whirring noise came to a halt as the shelves had finally risen to a stop.

"That's new, " you muttered. Whenever you were a youngling about twenty years ago, there were Jedi who came in with crates of them, and now there were shelves of them that slid out of the floor.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Obi-Wan turns to you before he hit another button on the remote, which seemed to activate all of the training droids as all of them flew to a youngling.

You nodded and stared, impressed with the technology. "How long has it been like that?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Past ten years."

Your eyes widened, now realizing how rarely you visited the training room, and just how much the war had kept you busy and away from the Temple. "Wow."

Obi-Wan nodded and continued to instruct while you stood around him and helped the younglings when instructed. Sometimes you would guide their lightsaber or give advice on their technique, or advice on using the Force. You had to admit that helping train younglings was fun, and you wanted to do it more often.

Eventually, the training had ended and your day of hanging around younglings had ceased.

Obi-Wan pressed the button on the remote to release the shelves back into their department beneath the floor, leaving only you and Obi-Wan left in the training room, as the small younglings had been taken by their caretakers to the banquet hall to eat and finish up for the day.

"Well, how did you like that?" Obi-Wan asked as he shoved the slim remote into a pocket in his utility belt.

You smiled-- a feeling of hope washed over you like the water on the morning beaches of Naboo. It was calming and yet, reassuring. "I enjoyed it thoroughly. I really liked helping the younglings. It brought me back to simpler times when I needed it the most."

Obi-Wan shared a smile with you, knowing exactly what you meant. "Yes, of course. " He turned to walk out of the training room with you now at his side. The doors slid open and allowed for both of you to enter the vast hallways of the Jedi Temple. "You should come back and help me more often. It seems to put you at ease. From what I can sense, this is the most at ease you've felt in a while."

You raise an eyebrow, thinking about how true that statement was. It was almost too true. Almost every day you were being dragged around by the Council or by Anakin. Being in that training room with the younglings felt like you were in a different world--a world of peace and freedom. You knew it sounded ridiculous, but there was an innocent feeling being surrounded by children who needed your guidance. It felt empowering.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I haven't been feeling like myself lately, " you chuckle nervously, afraid of the conversation of Anakin being brought up. You felt at peace at the moment, and you didn't need another reminder of that... Abomination.

"Oh yes, I know that. I know you haven't been feeling like yourself at all, so much so that I've almost forgotten what you're actually like. Almost every morning I bring you a drink from Dex's because I know you don't get rest, and I know you're being stressed from the war. Is there anything else that's bothering you that you would like to talk about?" He asks concerningly.

You chuckle, noticing how much Obi-Wan sounded like a therapist; like you were required to tell him everything that was bothering you in order to solve some sort of mental illness. You didn't mind his concern, but him wanting to solve your problems was a bit troubling. "No, not really. I feel like you know everything anyway. "

Obi-Wan laughed. "I might, but it seems like something else is on your mind. What's troubling you?"

You sighed, now having to enter a conversation about Anakin Skywalker, only because you knew Obi-Wan wasn't going to let this down. He was a brother to you, after all. He wasn't going to stop bothering you until you told him what was the matter.

"I've been having bad dreams again, " you admit, now only partially telling the truth.

"Oh? What are they about?"

You rub your forehead in thought, placing your mental shields up so Obi-Wan wouldn't read any accidental thoughts of yours. "They're just... Really violent images of me fighting Anakin. It's been getting on my nerves." _That, and him fucking me senseless on the hologram table._

"Wow. What do you think it's caused by?"

_Oh, him just fucking me in my face, that's all._

"I'm unsure. It could've been one of our incidents, I don't really know."

"Speaking of incidents, what happened yesterday?"

Your eyes widened as your mind began to race with thoughts, worried thoughts that maybe he was on to you. Did he know? Did Anakin say something? Did he hear? Did he read your thoughts?

You blinked, trying not to take too long to answer his question or else he could get suspicious. "What do you mean?"

"Well when we left the briefing room yesterday, you and Anakin had stayed behind. I figured something happened because I waited for you and Anakin to come out, but I left because you were taking too long." He rose an eyebrow and crosses his arms. Too late. He already looked like he was suspecting something.

"We just-"

"Did he hurt you?" He stepped closer and looked at you, his eyes were locked with yours. He was clearly trying to read your energy-- your Force signature. From what you could tell, your signature was weak, you weren't sleeping well anymore so of course it seemed damaged.

"No... He didn't hurt me. We just... We just fought. We argued and that was it." Lies. Lies, lies, lies. You hated lying to Obi-Wan.

"You're guilty. " Of course. Obi-Wan read you like an open book. "Is that all that happened?"

"Yes!" You shouted at him, startling him, and several others that roamed the halls. Your chest rose up and down, fueled by stress and anxiety from being interrogated. You averted your eyes to the floor, unable to look at him in the eyes and tell him the truth. You didn't want Obi-Wan to yell at Anakin or tear him apart--because you knew that Obi-Wan willingly would. It was in his nature to protect you, for some stupid reason, he felt like an older brother--like you were his responsibility. "Yes, that's all that happened. Thank you for your concern Obi-Wan, but I don't need you to solve all of my problems. "

Even though you weren't looking at him, you could sense him. He seemed taken aback by what you had said, after all, he was the one who had been helping you with everything for the past few weeks, and now you were just throwing his help away like it was nothing. You felt stupid saying it, but it's what you needed. You needed to be alone, instead of having people barge into your life as if they were some kind of drill sergeant.

"I see. " He backed up, his signature reeked of loneliness. "Well, I'll be off now. May the Force be with you."

You looked up at him, wishing to say something back, but he had already turned away, now storming down the hall with his brown cloak flowing behind him.

You turned to head down the other way to avoid meeting back up with Obi-Wan.

Even though you wanted to, or that this felt like it was right, you hated it. Maybe being alone was better than you expected it to be.

Hopefully you would be able to solve things out with the Force before you could go insane, because that's what you felt like was happening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ TAGS BEFORE DIVING IN!
> 
> Thank you 😌💛

Another day went by.

You spent every minute of it worrying your mind about Anakin Skywalker this, Anakin Skywalker that. Even worse, Obi-Wan this, Obi-Wan that.

You were paranoid out of your mind. Did Obi-Wan know? If he did, he would've told the Council by now, and you would be sitting in deep mud. Surprisingly, the most you've gotten from the Council was an offer to train a padawan. They didn't even look at you strangely when they offered you a chance to gain your rank of master.

That was how it was done anyway. You train a padawan to their knighthood and you become a master. That was something you've looked forward to your entire life, until now, only because of Anakin. Gods, he always had to ruin something for you. Every time you strived to do something, or something good for yourself, the topic of Anakin came up out of nowhere and always managed to ruin your day.

Just the other day for example, when you were helping Obi-Wan with the younglings, the topic of Anakin had to come up and ruin the light fun you were having, and now, you and Obi-Wan aren't even on speaking terms. Even just a few minutes ago when you exited the Council Chambers, telling them that you'd have to think about the offer for a padawan, just because some guy by the name of Anakin had worried you.

Then again, you did remember the constant competition you had with Anakin. Maybe training a padawan to knighthood and gaining your master title could be something that could make him envy you. Even Anakin wasn't able to complete that task as his padawan had resigned. Maybe this could be your big break away from Anakin.

If you trained a padawan, then you could truly be free from having to worry about the constant bitterness that swapped between the two of you. Instead of having your mind possessed by the sinful thoughts of Anakin, you would be focused on your padawan.

Maybe this was a better offer than you thought.

Even then, you were sure that wouldn't stop the sexual feelings towards him.

You had managed to figure out distractions to get rid of the hatred feelings towards him, but in the end, you always felt sexually attracted to him. Maybe it was because he dicked your throat the other day.

In fact, you couldn't stop thinking about that at all. Every time you were alone in your quarters meditating, that image of him moaning in your ear and fucking your mouth made you throb. It made you throb so much that you just said fuck it and started masturbating to it.

The scene was so vivid in your mind that it was so lifelike. You couldn't help finger yourself from the wild thoughts that had entered your mind. And every time, you imagined it was him fingering you, it was him making you cum every time. The image was so plain in your mind that you just couldn't help yourself.

Even now, as you just finished yourself for the third time today.

You bit down on the pillowcase that you took off of your pillow, letting a long, yet muffled moan as you orgasmed, your hips bucked upwards, legs shaking from the abrupt heat that escaped your body, your liquids falling on to the bedsheets.

You breathed from the ecstasy, taking out the pillowcase from your mouth, not believing in your sinful nature. What was going on with you? You felt the need for sex with Anakin all the time, yet you despised him. He was a literal asshole to you, and yet, you wanted him inside of you.

You rolled your eyes and looked down at your womanhood, disgusted with yourself. The conflicting emotions in you were driving you insane with a burdening feeling. You knew you weren't supposed to be doing this, but you couldn't resist it.

It was strange, the feeling. The Force was practically telling you that you needed Anakin. Every time you were meditating, you could feel some sort of pull, which you would always follow, and every time you did, it always led to vivid visions of him violently thrusting inside of you.

You would sit there and watch, letting your womanhood throb with anticipation, or shake with need.

You genuinely didn't know what else to do about these feelings other than masturbating, or, get Anakin to solve these problems for you, but you knew you weren't ballsy enough for that. Plus, as far as the Council knew, you still hated him. You needed to keep that reputation, or else they could suspect something is up. You wouldn't doubt Obi-Wan is already suspicious.

He was on that mission to Felucia anyway. It's not like he could be here instantly. Except, if he stayed on schedule, he should be back today.

Ugh.

The thought of Anakin being in the Jedi Temple made you wince.

But you couldn't let these thoughts burden your mind forever. You were busy. You had to go see La'Sara about your astromech. Before you had masturbated, she called you in via comlink, telling you to come down to the hangar.

Besides, you hadn't talked to her in a while, it would be nice to talk to someone who wasn't on the Jedi Council.

You cleaned up your surroundings and got dressed quickly, sliding on your robes and your boots with ease. Putting on the same outfit every day required almost no effort.

You walked out of your quarters, and quickly made your way down the corridors, hoping that no one would recognize your post ecstasy aura. Not that anyone would, but it still worried you. Everything you were doing was worrying, you had never been so stressed before. You couldn't even mediate to release the stress because it would just lapse into another orgasm session.

You quickly arrived at the hanger, the big, vast opening that led to the outside world of Coruscant was refreshing. You could tell that the stress of the Temple was getting to you.

"Hey!"

You turned around and saw your Twi-Leck friend, La'Sara, waving at you for you to come forward to her. You smiled, recognizing your friend whom you haven't seen in a while. Her unforgettable colorful lekku popped out in the crowd of dull red and white Republic colors splattered on endless rows of ships and landing strips.

You walked up to La'Sara, as she sat in her workspace, hovering over a metal desk cluttered with tools, droid parts, and things you couldn't even begin to name.

"You called?" You asked, then quickly regretted it as you skipped the informalities. You hoped you didn't sound rude.

She nodded. "Yes, there's a problem with your astromech, and I can't seem to diagnose the problem, so I was hoping you would give me a run-down of what happened with him last."

She sat down on her hover-chair and pulled the astromech from under her desk, which seemed to be missing their head. It was strange seeing a droid without their most identifiable part. You didn't know what you expected to look like underneath the droid's head, but you surely didn't expect a mess of unorganized wires placed in unfamiliar places.

"Well, the last time R3 and I were together, nothing serious was happening, that I know of. "

"Were you under heavy fire at some point?" She questioned, poking and prodding at some of the internal wires that the droid contained.

"Yes, but that was weeks ago. I don't understand how this issue could come up now."

She looked up at you, almost appalled.

"What?"

"You do know that not everyone can run a thorough diagnosis of _every_ astromech in this station in just a matter of days, correct?" She looked like she was on the edge of rolling her eyes.

You felt a pang of embarrassment hit you like a brick. Now you probably were starting to sound like an ass. This was another friendship you couldn't afford to lose. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I uh, I had no clue. "

She waves it off. "Yeah, it's fine. If you could just tell me what happened, that would be great."

You thought back to what happened, hardly able to remember anything, especially with the stressful occurrences that were happening to you. "Well, at one point, my droid was with me on that freezing planet of Mygeeto, " you felt chills cross your body, remembering that awful feeling of being in the cold. You seriously thought you would never get out of there. "R3 was in the cold a numerous amount of times. The poor little guy fell under the ice at one point, he was submerged underwater, but he was fine after we rescued him."

She holds up a finger before you and flips a panel open to reveal another pattern of complicated wires and fuses. She grabs a tool that was laying on her desk and turns back around to play around with the wires, intertwining different colors and different textures together to see if she would get any feedback from the droid.

"Continue, " she mumbles, her focus clearly more on the colorful set of wires that was embedded in the droid.

"Also, before we landed on Callos, we were under heavy fire from the Separatist blockade that was over the planet. R3 could've gotten hit by something while we were out there. " That mission on Callos was terrifying. Mostly because Anakin Skywalker had joined in the last minute, ruining your perfectly constructed plan, also because you hated each other more than you do now.

"Did anything else happen on Callos?" She continues, not looking back up at you.

Your heart stopped, your mind flashing back to Anakin cornering you in the tent--his sweaty body played with your mind, overwhelming you with a mixture of emotions. You knew she wasn't asking about Anakin, but the memory still couldn't stay hidden. "When we were finished for the night, I believe one of my clones shut him down for the night. He was charging him."

"Hmm. " She leans back and examines the droid. "Honestly, I think your droid is just dead. I can't tell you how many times I've charged him, or cleaned him, or ran my usual diagnosis tests, but it just seems to me that it's just dead."

Your heart sunk. After just getting used to R3, you had to switch to another astromech? It was always your luck you got the wonky droids. "Again? Maybe you guys should stop giving me bad droids." You mumbled that last part. You had always been petty that somehow, whenever you were given something, it was always like a "last thought" sort of thing.

"Ugh, I know you always end up with the bad products. I always try and recycle them, but the rest of my team insists on wearing them out to their fullest capability until we actually have to scrap them for parts, " she scratches the back of her neck. You could tell she felt bad about your situation.

"But why me? Why not... I dunno, Obi-Wan, or something."

She laughs. "Why, you got something against Master Obi-Wan?"

"No, " you blurt out, almost too quickly.

She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "That sounded fake. What's going on with you and Master Obi-Wan?" She could read you too well.

"Well, " you sigh. You knew you had to tell her something eventually. "Obi-Wan and I kinda argued the other day... And now we aren't on speaking terms. The only time we've spoken today was when I was in a meeting with the Jedi Council, not too long ago. He just asked me a question, and that was it. "

"Jeez, that's got to be some argument if even Obi-Wan isn't willing to seek you out and apologize to you."

She was right. It was probably because you were in the wrong. You did lie to him, and snap at him. He was very hurt when he left that conversation. You don't think you've ever felt so heartbroken before.

You shrug. "Yeah... It's probably because I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"You should probably do that as soon as possible. You guys were great friends, I'd hate to see a petty argument ruin your guy's relationship." She nods at you expectantly.

You were practically kicking yourself. You knew she was right. It wasn't even the Jedi way to hold grudges. You couldn't believe how you were behaving--you felt like you were acting like a child.

"Anyway, " she continues. "How are you? We haven't spoken in a while."

"Oh, I've been..." You clutched your head, a rigorous, painful ache surged through your skull. _What the hell?_ "I um..."

A sudden feeling of wooziness enveloped your body. It felt like you were about to faint--you stumbled, losing your balance, you gripped on to her desk for support.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

The ache tore at your skull, faint images of something or someone flashed through your mind. What was going on?

La'Sara stood up quickly, her face quickly dwindled of her friendly expression to a dreadful concern. "Hey, hey, are you alright?"

You shook your head, your throat becoming parched. "I um..." Your head began to throb, almost like someone was slamming your head constantly on to a metal door. "I think I'm just dehydrated. "

"Do you need to see a medical droid?"

You shook your head, not wanting to cause any more trouble. "No, no... I think I'm just going to..." More flashes of dark, unreadable images spun in your mind. "...I think I'm just going to go to the refresher."

Without saying goodbye, you ran to the nearest refresher, your stomach twisted into knots--the familiar kind, the ones that usually started before you saw Anakin. The ones of hatred.

You barged into the refresher, the bare, white-tiled floors and walls brought you more at ease.

You walked up to the sink and turned the faucets on--splashing that cold, refreshing water on to your face, hoping it would cure you of this terrible feeling.

It seemed the water worked--strangely, the feeling had vanished. What just happened?

Unfortunately, that feeling was short-lived as the pain came crawling back, you desperately tried splashing your face with more water, but it was useless.

You closed your eyes, now seeing light come into this vision--the images now more apparent.

You couldn't make it out, but now you could hear something, something faint.

Despite the growing pain in your skull, you turned off the water and focused on the sounds coming from the image.

You wondered if this was an image coming from the Force, as you felt those angry knots form again, more apparent than what you had last felt them.

Focusing on the image, you gravitated towards the Force, pulling yourself forward until you could come into full view of the image.

You pulled and pulled, searching, looking for some sort of sign, pulling and pulling until--

Until now you found it.

You were standing in a room, a small room for that matter. It was tight and small, only consisting of a bed, and a person lying on the bed.

You squinted, realizing that you yourself were in the vision, not just looking at it. The person's back was turned to you, so you couldn't make out who it was. However, the noises that were coming from them were male, that you were sure of.

The blurry state of the image didn't help with the fact that you couldn't identify them, so you took a closer step, the image became more clear each time you did so.

At that moment, the image became clear to you: Anakin Skywalker, sat on his bed, making soft, incoherent noises--his actions became clear to you as you gasped--really hoping that he didn't hear you--you quickly covered your mouth in your hand, even though that didn't stop the loud noise that escaped your mouth.

Your heart was pounding--afraid of walking up to him, afraid of touching him, or making another noise. You felt like you couldn't move.

Instead of stopping as you expected, he kept going--the sound of his hands met with the sound of his skin, it continuously grew faster as you could tell he was nearing his climax.

You settled down, your body now feeling relaxed, and turned on now that you didn't feel like you were being body slammed into a steel ship.

His husky, breathy noises were gaining your curiosity.

You walked around to the other side of the bed, now feeling a little bolder now that you knew Anakin couldn't see you--or hear you for that matter--to see his physical state.

And of course, his facial expressions perfectly complimented his actions. His heavy breathing matched his movements, his hip thrusting, and his fast-paced hand pumped on his cock, his member throbbed.

On your side, you couldn't help but feel attracted to this. Even though he was pumping himself off, you couldn't help but feel a spark light between your legs as you watched his abstract facial expressions burst from pleasure.

You bit your lip, curious as to what he was thinking about, or who he was thinking about, especially since he looked like he was enjoying himself too much.

He sat in the dark, alone, pumping himself, moans escaped his mouth, followed by a faster pace in his chest rising up and down.

With your core starting to throb, you wanted to touch yourself, but you weren't sure that it would work in this vision. Besides, you wanted to do it in front of him. It would be useless to just touch yourself for the fourth time in isolation today.

As Anakin's hand flew faster, his breath grew quicker, his mouth flew into an open shape, his eyes rolled to the back of his had, his body quivered as he finally finished himself off, his juices leaked all over his chest, leaving his white seed all over his Jedi armor.

You smirked, a feeling of pleasure soared over your body, wrapping you in full heat. You hadn't ever been more turned on before--seeing Anakin Skywalker finish was probably the hottest thing you had ever laid your eyes on.

The image of him faded--soon it turned to black, and you were sucked back into reality--you opened your eyes and looked at your surroundings, realizing that you had collapsed on to the floor, your body soon relieved from the pain.

You sat up from the cold tiles and rubbed your forehead, wondering if that was even real. Was it? Why wouldn't it be? Or was the Force just giving you another dream?

No, it couldn't be that. Your dreams were just dreams--they didn't give you violent headaches, or a parched throat--no, it had to be some sort of vision, you were sure of it. The question was; was it one of the future, or was it one of the present?

You stood up, realizing your body felt sane again. You wiped your face from the water with your sleeve and made your way out of the refresher and back to the hangar where La'Sara was.

"Are you any better?" She asks, a tinge of distress in her tone.

"Yes, I'm fine, " you reply, now a bit more confident.

"Okay... " She sits back down in her hoverchair. "Anyway... So, it looks like you just need a new droid. I'll see what I can do to steal you a brand new one."

You smile, a feeling of ease washed over you. "Thank you. I'm tired of feeling like the last choice around here."

She cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that... I'm just as good as everyone else, and yet, they always come to me as a last resort. Why is that?"

"Because Anakin Skywalker is better than everyone else, so he's always the first person to be chosen for anything, " she mumbles, as if she didn't like him either.

Shocked, you raise your eyebrows at her sudden tone. "Oh wow, you hate him too?"

She sighs in relief as if someone could finally relate to her struggles. "Yes! Everyone's always talking about Anakin Skywalker this, Anakin Skywalker that. I get he deserves high praise, but it's endless! Especially around here. He's nice and all, it's just that I'm tired of hearing his name pop up in every conversation. Plus, he gets too arrogant for his own good sometimes, plus he's filled with bravado--"

"So much bravado!" You agree, chuckling.

"Yes! And he gets very cocky sometimes," She finishes with a huff and a crossing of her arms.

 _Almost too cocky,_ you think, that word having two different meanings to you now.

"Say, how do you know him anyway? Do you fix his astromech or does someone else do it?"

She shakes her head. "No, Anakin always fixes his own astromech, unless he doesn't have the time then he takes it to me. I just know him cause whenever he's bored around the hangar, he always ends up talking to the closest person available, and that's usually me cause I'm always here. We always end up talking about droid parts and whatnot."

You raised your eyebrows. You didn't know Anakin was fluent in fixing droids. "I had no clue he did that kind of stuff. " It was probably because you absolutely hated each other's guts, and you didn't bother to get to know one another.

She shrugged. "Yeah, he gets bored easily. He's always doing something with droids, or just fixing stuff. He likes to get his hands dirty."

_Well I know that._

Immediately, you saw a rush of aircraft marshallers run back and forth in the landing strip, their orange vests drew the most attention to them.

"Looks like someone's coming in to land, " She mumbles, getting out of her chair to see what all the fuss was about.

You follow her as you near the landing strips, seeing the marshallers wave their orange signals, directing the ships.

Republic transport ships followed in one by one, then, of course, followed by a yellow Jedi star-fighter.

Anakin was here.

"Speak of the devil, " you mumble, crossing your arms.

All of the ships landed in their spots, each pilot hopped out of their transports, your eyes followed each one, until your eyes landed on Anakin's ship.

"Why do you hate him?" She whispers to you, turning away from Anakin's ship. You turn as well, not wanting to look like you were watching him.

"We just don't get along, " you tell her, the both of you walked back to her desk. La'Sara sits down in her hoverchair.

"So can you guys work together? At all?"

You shrug. "Sometimes. Sometimes it ends up in arguments, or sometimes we choose to be more professional than choosing to argue with one another."

"Hello ladies."

Your breath hitches, as you hear that smooth voice of his. It was so sudden, you didn't know Anakin had come up behind you.

"Oh, hi Anakin, " La'Sara replies, startled that Anakin was suddenly there too.

Anakin moves past you, his hand grazed past your waist, sending a spark of aggravated chills down your spine.

He turns his head towards you, a smirk tugged at his lips. "What? You're not going to say anything to me?"

You roll your eyes, that tense feeling started to kick in. "No."

"What a shame." He turns his head back to La'Sara who sat in her hoverchair, Who was amused with the fact that you disliked Anakin so much that you wouldn't even greet him properly. At least La'Sara had the decency to be fake. "What are you working on this time?"

She turns to your astromech, R3 and points at him. Her lack of amusement in her facial expression showed just how done she was with the astromech. "Have at it, " she said casually, as if she's let Anakin do this several times.

And of course, Anakin grabs a few tools and gets to work.

You watch him, admiring him as you've never seen this side of him before.

He worked with the droid meticulously, his mind gathers the information needed as he pokes and prods around on the droid, his hands flew faster than his mind as he's been through this operation before, possibly several times.

It was interesting to see a side of him that wasn't working, or being rude, or being an asshole--instead, this just made him seem like a regular guy. 

Finally, after he was done, he put the tools down to the side and turned back around to face La'Sara. "I've got your diagnosis. "

She raised an eyebrow, thoroughly impressed. You had to admit, you were too. "Oh really? What is it?"

"It's polarity sink is damaged. I'm not sure how, but it is. It also doesn't help that the fact that because it's damaged, it's the reason why the power couplings won't turn on, to run the droid's motor. Without those two, no motor means not turning on," He explains, shrugging, as if it was a simple problem anyone could've fixed.

She groans and facepalms herself. "It's every time, I forget the polarity sink." She looks at the droid then looks back up at Anakin. "Wish you were helping us fix droids, Skywalker. We would get things done a lot quicker than we usually do."

 _Don't boost his ego,_ you think, wanting to roll your eyes, but you don't, simply because La'Sara said it.

Anakin glints his eyes towards you as if he heard you, before he flashes her a reassuring smile. "I appreciate it, but fixing droids is just a hobby of mine. Being a Jedi is an honor of mine I don't appreciate too much. You're perfectly fine at your job, there's nothing to worry about."

"Thank you. I appreciate it, " she smiles, thanking him.

He nods in response before making his way back over to you, he hand grazes against your back once again. You could feel a tightening in your stomach, although you weren't sure of its origins.

"Now if you excuse us, we have a meeting to attend, " he nods at La'Sara, flashing a charismatic smile.

You looked up at him, confused."We do?"

"Yes. Now walk with me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ TAGS BEFORE DIVING IN!!
> 
> Thank you 😌✨

He walked out of the hangar with you, his hand gripped your wrist harshly, walking at an unusually fast pace.

"Why are we walking so fast? I was never informed of a meeting-" His grip--for some reason--tightened on your hand, you could feel his metal fingers through the thick leather.

You winced, the pain was too unbearable. "What the _hell_ \--" You yanked your hand away from his, a red mark was visible on your wrist. Your wrist felt limp--numb from the pressure that was applied.

You stopped walking, examining your wrist. "What did you grab me so harsh for?" You turn your wrist over, making sure nothing was broken.

"Are you dumb?" He stops in the hallway, a few feet from you, his face riddled with annoyance.

"Excuse me?" You were appalled. Did he just really call you dumb? You had more sense than him. You squinted at him, not believing your ears. Did he just really insult you in front of your face?

He blinked, then rose an eyebrow. "Can you not comprehend the question I just asked you?"

And here you were, thinking you might start to hate Anakin less, but no. He's only heightened your anger towards him. You couldn't believe he called you dumb. _Twice._

Your anger was the only thing in control now. It drove you to Anakin, now standing inches in front of him, anger was practically radiating off of you. You could feel it burning inside of you. "Don't insult me, Skywalker. Just because you hate my guts, does _not_ give you the right to insult me like that. If anything, I am _miles_ ahead of you in wit. "

He rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? Then why aren't you chosen for any missions? Why is it always me they go to first?"

Your jaw clenched--upset with the fact that he was right. However, you knew you needed to stand your ground. "That's not true. I get chosen for missions all the time. At least I don't go rampaging about and break protocol all the time."

He lets out a low laugh and shakes his head. "Breaking protocol?" He glances around, looking for anyone who might be peering into your conversation. Thankfully, the halls were empty, as no one usually used the hangar at this time of day. His blue eyes darted into yours--you could feel your heart rate speed up as he leaned in, whispering into your ear, "At least I wasn't the one on my knees sucking someone's dick a few days ago."

He leaned back, a triumphant smirk on his face.

You couldn't believe it. He was using this against you. Then again, of course he was.

"For your information, that was _your_ dick, Skywalker. So don't give me this bullshit," you groaned, turning away from the conversation, clearly over it.

Then of course, just as you turn away, you feel that harsh leather grip on your wrist, pulling you back to him.

You met his face again, over his attitude he was having. Looking at his facial expression, he didn't look like he was done arguing with you yet, as his jaw clenched, eyebrows furrowed.

"You're damn right it was, " he says lowly, his voice deepened with each breath. You could sense him--the conflict within him. He was angry, twisted with passion, and a need like nothing else was rising to a flame. The same thing was happening to you, except you were angrier than anything else.

You couldn't believe how he felt like he had control over you, or how he was superior to you in every way. The fact that he was proud of it being his cock in your mouth was infuriating enough--as well as those two comments insulting your intelligence. Then again, this sudden dominance of power over you didn't help your cause. You hated your womanhood for betraying your angered thoughts you were trying to push on Anakin.

"You were the one who was enjoying it," You snap, recollecting the facial expressions he was making while you sucked the living soul out of him.

Still holding on to your wrist, he grabs it and pulls you towards him, walking down the hallway with you not far behind him. It felt like you were a toddler being dragged by your parents for misbehaving.

He was silent--the only body language that could tell you what was happening was the harsh grip on your wrist while he was practically dragging you down the halls of the Jedi Temple.

You smirked, knowing you had won this argument. Now the question was, where was he taking you? Was he actually taking you to a meeting?

Silence. Not even a sarcastic remark from him. Not even a peep, or a smirk, or anything. He was driven, but by what desire, you couldn't tell. He walked forward with a purpose, his body language was threatening, terrifying even, especially with his grating grip that tore at your flesh.

"What? You're too afraid to admit that you liked it?" You smirked, but it quickly faltered as you realized he was taking you into a room.

He waved his hand in front of the metallic door and shoved you in there, quickly letting go of his grip.

You flew to the ground, landing on your shoulder with a thud as you hit the metal flooring, a loud crash followed by a raging spell inside of you.

"What the hell?!" You grit your teeth, your shoulder aching from the abrupt crash.

You looked around at your surroundings and noticed you were in a communications room--the dimly lit room was out of use, as you assumed everyone was out for dinner at the banquet hall, for now.

The room was relatively small, but a little larger than a quarters room--it was lined with computers and desks, and you just happened to be in the middle of it all, on the floor.

Anakin stepped in the room letting the door shut behind him. He crossed his arms, staring down at you, a deathly glare about his expression, except, it was curious.

"Did you know that I saw you today?"

You were still out of breath, shocked, and angry that he had thrown you down like that. "What the hell, you can't just throw me down like--"

"Did you _know,_ that I _saw_ you today?" He asked again, but louder, and meaner. He corrected his posture to match his tone.

You rubbed your shoulder from the pain and stood up slowly, still confused. "What?"

"I saw you today. "

"Of course you did, dumbass. You're standing right in front of me, " you mumble, dumbfounded with him, as well as angered as ever. You clenched your jaw as you held on to your shoulder--which you were sure was bruised now--that familiar angered fire rose within you, your guts twisted.

"Not like that." He flicked his eyes up and down before biting the inside of his cheek. He was watching your every move as he stood guard in front of the door.

How did he see you exactly?

"How... How did you see me then?" You could feel your heart rate speed up, as you now had an idea of how he saw you. You were scared to ask, but another side of you was pleading that he saw you exactly how you pictured.

"I saw you three times today. Does that say anything?" He rose an eyebrow, clearly taking in everything in front of him.

Immediately, you threw your mental shields up--your heart beating at an all-time rate. You knew exactly what he was thinking of. Of course, he saw you, that would explain why you saw him. But at the same time, why would you see each other now? Why not at any other time before? Was it because you were indulging in what the Force wanted? Did the Force even want this? If it was even the Force? You were sure it was, as it was the only thing you knew about that could ensure visions.

You swallowed, pursing your lips together, your hand finally dropped from your shoulder. You could feel yourself becoming a bit bolder. "If it makes you feel better, I saw you too."

"What did you see?" He asks, slowly approaching you, keeping his arms crossed across his broad chest--his eyes were pools of deep, questionable desires.

"Since you saw me three times today, tell me what you saw first. " Very bold.

He smirked, keeping his slow, predatory pace, now enabling you to back up, as he could've toppled over you if you hadn't moved. "The first time, " he started in a low, raspy voice, "You were laying in your bed, unclothed as you had just gotten out of the shower."

You remembered it perfectly, the hot water in the shower had made you think of the time Anakin had cornered you in the tent, and it made you remember one of those dreams with an alternate ending.

"You just couldn't help yourself, so you pleasured yourself, your right hand rubbed yourself while your left rubbed your nipple on one of your breasts." His eyes devoured you, looking at your body as he described you, his arms unfolded themselves and placed them at his sides. "If I remember correctly, you were moaning my name, is that right?"

You look down, ignoring his question, as you were too ashamed to admit it. You were supposed to be hating him, but your womanhood couldn't help but resist that feeling. It was maddening.

He smirks, licking his lips as he knew he won. He continues, "The second time, you were unfortunately clothed. And to think, this was right after a meeting with the Council. " He backed you up, your back hit the wall, and once again, you were in this fateful position. "Dirty thing, " he mumbles, placing a hand over your head, pressing you further against the wall. You could feel your heart beating against your sternum, your eyes averted his gaze as you were afraid you would fall for his charisma. "You sat there, this time with a pillowcase in your mouth, fingering yourself inside your pants. Your expressions were priceless, if I may say so myself."

You remembered that one too--it was a quick one before you went to lunch.

"The third time, you also had the pillowcase in your mouth. Was this to keep you from moaning?" His eyes were curious, beating into yours--a swell rose up in your stomach--your breath began to hitch as you were succumbed by his sheer dominance over you.

You nod, not opening your mouth to answer him, afraid you might say something that might provoke him.

Amused, he chuckles, taking in all of your submission, as you wilted before him. He seemed to like it when you weren't fighting back, but instead waning in his presence. You had to entertain his thoughts somehow. You knew he needed you, you could tell. He was aching for you, actually. He just didn't want to fall before you and admit it.

"I seem to also remember this one being your best orgasm..."

That was true.

"...I remember you shaking, " he leans in, his breath on your ear. His voice made you weak in the knees, "Your back arched, and even a loud moan came out of you, even if you tried muffling it with your pillowcase."

Your hands were getting fidgety. You needed to touch him, to rip his clothes off, but more importantly, you needed him to make you orgasm as if you've never orgasmed before.

"So tell me, do you think I remembered everything correctly?" He bites his lip, signaling that he knew he remembered everything correctly, that he knew what he was doing. If you could, you'd be on your knees in a flat second, you would suck this man's cock again, but you couldn't let him have that. You needed to get him to pleasure you, this time. There was something about him that made him irresistible.

Not only were your hormones getting the best of you--begging for attention--but there was something else telling you to go for it. It felt as if it was an instinct--a Force instinct; something that you felt when you were positive it was going to happen or needed to happen. A pull from the Force, as if it was tugging on your shirt to guide you to him, to let this happen.

"You feel it, don't you?" He eyes you, not breaking his curious stare. "That pull? Don't you feel it?"

You did. You did feel that pull. You wanted to indulge in it, right here, right now, but your other priorities were telling you not to. You swallowed, the feeling of indecisiveness overwhelmed you, every fiber in your being was wanting to be with Anakin, to accept this, whatever this pull was. However, your mind couldn't help but conflict and tell you not to indulge in such affairs. What were you supposed to do?

"I know I shouldn't, " he mumbles, his hands now on your body, making your heart skip a beat. The sudden attention made your core pulse--you needed him. His large hands made their way down your body, traveling down your back with such anticipation that when they reached your thighs, he grabbed them abruptly and pulled them up to where you were off of the ground--shockwaves of impatience were now soaring through your thoughts. "But I can't resist it, " his words were mumbled as he pressed his lips against your neck, biting your skin with his teeth, sucking and pulling--moans emitting from your body as he took over you.

"I'm going to make you cum harder than you came for yourself, is that understood?" He breathed in between bites, that were sure going to leave bruises there tomorrow, each one traveling lower and lower.

"Yes, " you breathed, as he reached for your utility belt, ripping it off of you and throwing it behind him, the belt landing with a thud against the metal flooring.

Your insides rejoiced as he finally started reading your mind, giving you the attention that you wanted.

Instantly, you felt a sensation zero in on your core, but you weren't sure what was happening. Whatever it was, it was pleasing as the sensation quickly intensified, a moan escaping your mouth unexpectedly.

He chuckled at that, seeming that this sensation you were feeling was obviously his doing as he stripped you of your Jedi clothes, the garments fell to the floor one by one, until finally you were bare, alone in your underwear.

You sat there, held by his hands, his grip tightened on your thighs. You could tell he wanted to completely devour you as his eyes darkened, sucking in every ounce of your being, taking in your full form.

His mind was racing with thoughts, trying to decide what to do with you, until finally, his grip tightened even more as he lifted you up from the wall, and carried you over to a cluttered desk, that soon wasn't cluttered anymore as he used the Force to fling everything off of it in order to make room to lay you down on it.

Your heart pounded against your chest as you laid against the cold, metal desk, waiting for something to happen to you, until--

" _Fuck_! _"_ You hissed, mad that Anakin was disobeying your needs, as he stood back, amused at your pain that he wasn't touching you, and instead used the Force to stimulate your breasts, as well as rubbing your clit with it.

He propped his arm on his other one, while he rubbed his chin, enjoying the pure, sinful sight of your nature. His eyebrows were raised, a sly smirk played upon his lips, knowing that you were needing physical attention.

Angrily, you sat up from the desk to give Anakin a piece of your mind but were quickly shoved back down, and pinned back down by his use of the Force.

Your heart rate sped up as his pace with rubbing your clit sped up, your mind racing with abusive insults to Anakin, hoping that he would hear them, and give you some sort of attention, other than this playful shit he was giving you.

"Instead of shouting insults at me, tell me what you want me to do to you, " he commanded, his jaw clenching. You could tell some of the insults you thought were making him mad, solely by the way his face now looked unamused.

You swallowed, the tone of his voice sent shivers down your spine, turning you on even further. You had to admit, that was one nice thing about him. His commanding voice never failed to impress you, even outside of your affairs. "Touch me. " That's all you wanted, any form of contact would suffice for you.

He raised an eyebrow and approached you, the Force came to a halt. He stood before you while you laid on the desk--eyeing you intently, looking you up and down--eyes, filled with lust, a craving for your taste.

His hands grabbed your thighs again and spread them apart forcefully, following your instructions--he pressed his fingers against your center, rubbing over your underwear in small circular motions, a gasp emitted from your mouth from the contact--a throbbing sensation filled your cunt. You leaned your head back and bit your lip as he now towered over you--his right hand working magic with your cunt as his left hand leaned on the desk, his sturdy body leaned over you, his lips curled into a smirk as he watched the facial expressions of pleasure wash over you.

"Wow, you're so wet for me already, " he chuckles, then pauses as you moan again. "You like that?" He said into your ear, his hot breath sent more chills down your spine.

You moaned in response as he pushed your underwear aside, the black leather glove met with your clit--this weird sensation of different textures induced yet another moan.

He chuckled, amused, then shook his head. "Use your words. Is this what you imagined, three times today?"

His fingers quickened along with your breathing pattern. "Yes, _yes_ , this is what I imagined, " you moaned again, this time inserting a finger--your mouth opened from the sudden feeling of bliss now coursing through your veins. 

With the use of the Force, he unclipped your bra and threw it with the rest of your clothes, leaving the top half of your body completely nude. He licked the top row of his teeth, before letting out a heavy breath--clearly invested with the sight in front of him. He bent down completely, his mouth now around the nipple of your left breast, sucking and pulling--your senses now heightened because of this full sensation. With his fingers at work, and his mouth tugging and pulling at you in the most pleasing way, your body shook and heaved in every way possible, showing how much you appreciated his touch.

His tongue worked diligently around your breasts, switching to each one to treat them with equal care.

You really couldn't think this could better until he inserted another finger inside of you, increasing the pace of his fingers pumping inside of you, as well as rubbing your clit at a faster pace.

At this, you moaned again, but louder than your previous ones.

"Say my name when you moan, " he growls lowly as he looks up at you from your breast, then quickly returning to his job.

 _Don't need to tell me twice,_ you think, your chest heaving up and down from the sheer amount of euphoria running through your bones.

"Do it then."

Anakin quickened his pace again on your clit, the feeling of your orgasm tightened in your stomach. You were going to cum alright--and even better than you had before you came in your own quarters earlier today.

" _Fuck,_ Anakin!" You moaned, your hands gripped his shoulders that sat below you.

You feel him smirk against your skin, rewarding you with his tongue circling your nipple, flicking it to send out more pleasurable shockwaves to your cunt, that throbbed ever so violently from the continuous amount of activity that circled down there.

" _Anakin_!" You moan again, your back arching from your climax that you were nearing, your eyes shut tight as you neared it, you were so close. "Anakin-- _fuck_! I'm close!"

He nods, his mouth leaving your breasts, now instead, his tongue traced your skin, traveling down your sternum and to your stomach, trailing down to your center until he was on his knees--this new sensation sent you over the edge, your breathing picked up, his fingers working miracles--you could feel it, the tightening of your stomach, your back arched, your legs shook as you let out the loudest moan you could muster, yelling out Anakin's name, your face twisted into the most ungodly expression imaginable, and with the last cursing of Anakin's name, you felt those hot juices escape your body, it shook violently as you came--the promise made by Anakin had been fulfilled.

" _Fuck, "_ he hissed, as he watched you cum for him, the feeling of accomplishment made him smirk that he had done his job right.

You opened your eyes--your breathing pattern had returned to normal, as well as the pace of your heart.

You looked at Anakin to look for any sort of reaction, and surprisingly, he took his fingers out of you and looked at the wet mess you had caused.

He looked back at you and saw you had been gazing at him, so he got up from his knees and stood up, now hovering over you. He looked at his fingers, then glanced down back at you--your heart rate sped back up--his features always were pleasing to you.

Keeping eye contact with you, he dipped his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, swirling them around in his mouth until they were clean, leaving his mouth with a satisfying pop.

"You taste so good, " He mumbles, leaning back down and starts peppering your chest with bites and kisses, leaving hickeys like he had done with your neck not too long ago, sending your body limp with impatience, a moan leaping from your ecstasy.

"You liked that?" He chuckles against your skin before his lips left it to look up at you.

You nodded. "Yes, I did, " you clarified, admiring his lustful drive to please you.

"Good." Instantly, he moves down and returns to your cunt, his tongue working talentedly at cleaning you up, as well as pleasuring you. It seemed like he wanted to make you cum again, with the way his tongue dragged against your sensitive nub, cleaning up all of your juices, tasting very crevice of you, enjoying every inch of your body.

You moaned his name, enjoying this, although you weren't sure if you could handle another round.

You sat upon your elbows--now apparently free from the Force hold--looking at Anakin to see what he was doing, or moreover, to see if he had any more reactions for you, as you sensed an uncomfortable tinge in the Force, which you were certain was coming from him.

To your assumption--you were right. You saw him, his gloved hand on your thigh, his face enjoyed your taste, while his left hand palmed himself.

Your eyes widened as you saw his member practically poking through the fabric. No wonder he was trying to make you throb again--it was working--but you couldn't help but notice his sheer uncomfortable state as he ate you out.

He stopped and stood up, hovering over you as he had earlier--his hair cascaded down in front of you--eyes wandering your body.

"I'm going to make you cum again, " his right-hand grabs your face and runs an index finger over your lips, your chest rising up from curiosity once again. "I told you I'd make you cum harder than you would make yourself."

With the sound of his low, raspy voice, you couldn't help but whimper at the thought of him slamming his dick inside of you--you would cast curses of his name, yelling in pleasure, with that in thought, you silently thanked the fact that all the walls in the Jedi Temple were soundproof.

You raised an eyebrow, a few mischievous thoughts crossed your mind as Anakin hovered over you.

Using the Force, you turned on him, using it to play with him, his cock throbbed with your use of the Force.

" _Fuck,_ " he moaned in your ear, clearly not expecting you to do that as he was the one who usually played games with you.

However, this playful session was quickly ended as he gripped your hair and grabbed your throat--his eyes baring down into yours.

"No, you're _mine._ I get to decide what's going to happen, is that clear?" He fixed his eyes into yours, trying to recover from what you just did--he asserted his dominance once again by grasping your throat, in fact, choking you--but not in the way to hurt you, instead, he pushed at the sides of your neck, sending a high to your brain.

"Yes, " you breathed, surprised with his immediate response.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Yes, who?"

 _Bastard._ He loved hearing his name apparently. "Yes, I understand, Anakin."

He smirks and let's go of your throat, the high soon ended after the release, leaving you in complete shock. "Good girl."

Now _that_ nickname made your cunt throb, especially with his smooth voice that made you want to squirm underneath him.

Anakin let go of your hair and pressed his lips to your skin once again, the process starting all over, except, this time, he reached for his utility belt, snatching it off, and throwing it across the room.

Was he undressing?

He stood up straight and looked at you--locking eyes with you, a solemn but charismatic expression conquered his features. His hands went to his black leather armor that covered his chest, grabbing it firmly and lifted it over his head, tossing it to the side.

Your heart fluttered as you watched him undress, waiting for those perfect, sculpted abs you saw at the campsite that one time--to be in front of you, hovering over you, glistening with sweat even. You bit your lips at this thought, watching him remove the rest of the fabric from his body, pleasing your eyes with the aesthetic of his broad shoulders, and his well-toned arms.

You could hardly wait for him to be on top of you.

"Wow, thinking back to the campsite I see?" He chuckles, the top half of his body finally bare.

You raised an eyebrow, nodding. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

He climbs on top of you, hovering over you directly. "And here I thought you hated me then."

"I did, I still do, but that doesn't mean I couldn't appreciate your features."

He shrugs. "Fair enough. I hated, and still hate you, but _fuck,_ are you a sight," he says, his lips on your right breast, while he uses the Force to stimulate your nipple on your left one.

Your eyes widened, not just at the feeling, but at his words--that he thought you were, "a sight". He thought you were pretty, and that itself sent butterflies into your stomach.

He grabbed your face again, looking into your eyes with a stern expression. "Don't let that get to your head."

There, of course, he still had to be an asshole. He wouldn't even let you have this one moment where you thought you were somehow a little bit valid in his eyes--

And there it was, the Force, using it on your cunt, playing with the sensitive nub on your clit--your womanhood betrayed your slight anger as it sent out more throbbing sensations.

At this point, you were growing impatient. You couldn't just sit there any longer, you needed him to be inside of you, pounding you, hitting your g-spot every time. You knew he could, he was big enough for it.

" _Fuck,_ Anakin, " you moaned. "Just fuck me, _please._ "

He looked up, surprised with your sudden outburst of words, but needless to say, he wasn't about to refuse that request. "Say less."

He stood up straight, his cock firmly pressed up against the fabric of his pants. With a single tug of his pants, he takes out his cock--its size always seemed to impress you every time.

Without looking at you, he rubs the pre-cum around on his dick and bites his lip from his own touch, and not only that but from the thought of him being inside of you made him twitch.

Thank the Force these metal desks were bolted to the floor.

He climbs back on top of you, his perfectly sculpted abdomen hovered over you, while he licked his lips, eyeing you.

You wait, but suddenly, and without warning, he slams into you, pounding his cock inside of you, filling you up as quickly as possible.

You curse, your hands flying up to Anakin's firm back for support as he thrusts violently inside of you, scraping at his skin, he grunts at that, enjoying the pain your nails gave him as they dug into his skin.

Strings of moans and curse words flew from your mouth as he hit your core each time, going in and out, in and out, wanting to see the sight of pure pleasure and pain on your face.

Your face contorts in all different directions, unable to contain the pleasure that was thrusted upon you, you moan Anakin's name, hoping that would reward him in some sort of way.

He smirks, his head buried in your neck, occasionally biting at your skin--moans emitting from your mouth, from all of the pain and pleasure combined into one. _This_ is what you imagined.

"Oh _fuck,"_ he mumbles into your ear--his moans were a symphony--every phrase he spat out, every time he moaned your name brought you more pleasure.

You could feel his cock inside of you, filling you up more and more each time, as if he time you were trying to get used to him and his size. You admit, when he was slamming his cock in your throat, you didn't think it was too bad, but now--now that he was slamming himself inside of you, you were beginning to reconsider your thought process.

"Holy _shit--Anaki_ n!" You yell as he hits the g-spot, over and over again, sending intense feelings of ecstasy throughout your body--your core, throbbing, your body shook, your stomach turned from the feeling. You threw your head back from the pleasure, opening your mouth in awe as he filled you up, excited that you were nearing your climax.

"Don't hate me now so much, do you?" He chuckles, his lips latching on to your skin, sending you into overdrive.

You couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Fuck you, " another moan escaped your body.

That got him to snicker but soon was followed by a curse word as he felt the walls of your cunt tighten around his cock, signaling that you were closing in on your orgasm. " _Shit,_ you feel so good," he mumbled into your ear, his low voice once again made you spiral.

Sure enough, with a few more thrusts, you were sure you were going to cum. He grips your hair, pushing you over the edge, you could feel your body shake with glee, as the knot in your lower abdomen built up, his pace quickened, getting more and more sloppy with each second--his posture faltering--you could tell he was close too as he moaned your name in strings of emotions, filled with passion and anger and frustration-- he was so close to finishing, and you were too--you could feel it.

Your back arched as you felt it, your toes curled. "Anakin, oh _fuck,_ I'm going to-"

" _Fuck!_ " He hisses under his breath, picking up his sloppy pace. "You want to cum?"

"Yes!" You scream, tilting your head back, your eyes rolled back, fingers gripping on to his shoulders--there wasn't anything else you wanted but to cum.

"You want me to cum?" His words were harsh--a sincere want forced them out of his mouth.

"Yes!"

"Beg for it."

" _Please,_ let me cum! Fill me up Anakin!" You beg, your body twisted in knots, ready to release your juices, ready to feel that shaking feeling of ecstasy.

"Good girl, " he mumbles in your ear, smirking at your plead.

Finally, unable to contain himself, he lets out a very loud moan, his body shaking as he came, soon followed by you--nails, dug deep into his skin, back arched, toes curled, face squeezed shut in the pure pleasure of cumming the second time by him today.

Just like that, both of your liquids mixed together as he came inside of you, the room was hot with ecstasy and euphoria, as the sounds of sex had quieted down, only to the point where you were left with heavy breathing, listening to each other's high, feeding off of one another's energy.

Slowly, Anakin pulls himself up from you and makes eye contact with you, his perfect blue eyes raked you up and down. Without a single word, he pulls out of you and tucks himself back into his pants.

He takes his fingers and wipes them at your core, a shiver sent down your spine, as he takes your combined liquids and holds up his fingers for you to see.

"Sit up."

You follow his command and sit upright, to where your face met Anakin's chest.

"Open."

You raise an eyebrow and do as you're told, opening your mouth.

He slides his fingers inside your mouth. "Suck."

You close your mouth and do so, following his every order. You taste your liquids mixed with his, enjoying the flavor of the sinful fruit.

You suck and suck, moving your tongue around his fingers, cleaning them off completely.

"Swallow."

With that, you follow his orders and swallow the liquids, listening to him as if you were a clone trooper, and he was the general.

"Good girl." He retracts his fingers from your mouth, a string of drool accompanied them, but that didn't seem to be an issue for him as he just licked it off his own fingers.

"I'll leave first. I don't sense anyone out in the halls right now, as it's way past bedtime, " he says casually, as he quickly gets dressed, slipping on his robes, then his armor and then his utility belt, just as fast as he had taken them off.

He looks at you one last time in your full form, taking in every aspect of you. "You should get some sleep."

You watched, unable to grasp at his audacity to just leave you here, without even saying a nice, _thank you,_ or, even, _thank you for letting me fuck you,_ or whatever. Not even a wink was going to come from him.

"Fine, asshole, " you mumble, crossing your arms, feeling insecure now that he was fully clothed, and his attitude had ruined the setting.

He smirks, knowing exactly what you wanted, but he wasn't willing to give it to you. "We hate each other, remember?"

He stepped over your pile of clothes, and made his way to the door. "Let's try and keep it that way, for our sake."

You were about to snap back at him, but just before you could, he waved his hand in front of the metal door and left, the lights turning off.

Just like that, you were left alone, sitting on a cold, metal desk, in the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

"Shit."

You stared at the bite marks plastered on your neck and chest, practically there for everyone there to see.

"Damn it, " you mumbled, rubbing one of them as you looked at your body in the mirror in your quarters, now afraid to get fully clothed now that you were covered in blue, purple and yellow bruises. There were so many. At the moment you didn't know he would leave so many, but now, you were paying the price.

Your body felt sore and numb from everything that happened yesterday. Everything. From the painful visions, to the wrist grabbing, to being slammed down on to the metal flooring, from Anakin's teeth, then to him pounding himself into you--everything hurt.

You groaned and turned away from the mirror and decided to get dressed anyway.

You threw on your tunics, and your utility belt, getting fully clothed. You turned back around to the mirror and saw just about everything being covered. There were a few on your neck that we're visible, so you decided to throw on your cloak, hoping that the big brown mass would cover up your bruised sins.

Sure enough, the bruises were covered. The real challenge was, was going to be whether or not the cloak would stay put.

You decided that it was good enough and left your quarters, making your way down to the Jedi Archives, finally deciding to do some research yourself on whatever was happening to you. No one was giving you answers, not even Master Yoda, who you sought out once before, claiming he would, _meditate_ _on it._ You knew that just meant that would be pushed to the bottom of his list until he had nothing else to do, then meditate about it, and then actually do nothing about it.

As you walked down the halls of the Jedi Temple, you kept your head low, and your arms crossed, praying the cloak wouldn't fall off of your shoulders to avoid stares from the other Jedi. You knew none of them were looking at you, but you couldn't help but feel paranoid that they were.

Finally, you arrived in the Archives, a big vast library filled with endless amounts of information. Columns of computer data filled the dim lighting of the room, as well as the morning light casting down from the big windows that hung above everything in the room, and the very few monitors that sat on the desks in the room.

You made your way over to one of the monitors and sat down in the chair in front of it, wondering where in the world you were supposed to start.

You wished Master Yoda would solve all of your problems for you, but unfortunately, the Jedi master is too busy for your small qualms.

You decided to start at the root of your problems, which came from unnecessary anger. Maybe if you looked up something based off of that, then you could get some answers.

You pulled up the data bank on the screen and started typing in things related to your problems, praying you would see something related to whatever was happening to you.

You looked up Force related anger, but all you could find were dark side related things. You also looked up dreams and visions, but you couldn't find anything that specifically was happening to you. You wanted to stay away from typing in anything explicit, simply because you were afraid someone would come up behind you and peek over your shoulder, and wonder why in the world you would look up something like, _visions/seeing people naked in dreams._

"What are you looking up?"

You snap up away from the monitor and turn to your side, startled that Obi-Wan had come up behind you so suddenly.

"Oh, hi, " you greeted him, feeling a bit awkward that since you last spoke to him, you basically told him off. You turned back to the screen and stared at it blankly, trying to see what else you should lookup.

Obi-Wan sat down in the chair next to yours and peered over at your screen.

"What are you having trouble with?" He asked, stroking his auburn beard.

"Oh, I'm just trying to find information on what's happening to me. I'm tired of feeling like a... Like a ball of paranoid anger that's about to explode any minute, " you told him, truthfully. You missed talking to Obi-Wan. He was always nice to you, and thoughtful.

"Maybe I can help. Unfortunately, I won't be able to stay long, I've got a mission I've got to report to in about two hours, " he says, looking up from your monitor to look at you. "Besides, once I help I feel like you should be able to handle this on your own."

You shrug. "Yes, I suppose. "

"Alright, so what seems to be the issue?"

"Anakin, " you mumble, crossing your arms.

He laughs. "Well, maybe we might have trouble finding a solution to that, there's no solving a mess like that. "

You wanted to laugh at the sheer roast that Obi-Wan threw at him, but you couldn't. It was true. Anakin was giving you half the problems you weren't even asking for.

"Oh my, are you serious? What's he doing to you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at you."Tell me, what happened in that briefing room?"

Your eyes widened, not wanting to think back to what happened in that room. "Obi-Wan, I already told you-"

"No. Tell me what happened." His voice was stern, most likely tired of you telling him off, to mind his own business. Obviously, he couldn't even do that as he pried in your own personal affairs with Anakin.

"I..." You sighed, burying your head in your hands as you felt your heart rate speed up. You couldn't tell if it was from fear that Anakin might find out that you told Obi-Wan, or that Obi-Wan would tell the Jedi Council about your own personal affairs with Anakin Skywalker. "We just argued. Then we fought. I... I pulled my lightsaber out on him, then..." You wanted to tell Obi-Wan what actually happened, but for your sake, you couldn't bring yourself to telling the full truth. "Then Anakin pulled it out of my hands, and well, we fought. We beat each other up pretty much until he gained the upper hand and started beating the crap out of me." _Shit._ It was half true. He wasn't really beating you, just... well, he was.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows raised, either from surprise or fear, you weren't sure. It was most likely a mix of both. "Is that true?"

You nodded, even though deep down you knew it wasn't the full truth. "Yes."

"I had no clue it was that bad. I thought it was just petty arguing, but no, this is something different. I've never seen anything like this, in all of my thirty years of training, I've never encountered something like this. " Obi-Wan's jaw clenched, his eyebrows furrowed. He stroked his beard in thought, clearly concerned for your situation. "Also how bad did he hurt you?"

"Nothing too severe. Just a few bruises here and there, " you mumbled, feeling guilty that you were lying about Anakin as if he was the only bad candidate in this situation when in reality, it was the both of you.

"How bad did you hurt him?"

You shrugged. "I hope I beat him up pretty good, " you mumbled, now apparently fabricating lies here and there in order to keep your internal affairs a secret.

He chuckles, sucking in his breath, then huffed. "Well, I'll have to talk to Master Yoda about this. Has he told you anything yet?"

You shook your head. "No. No, he hasn't."

"Typical. Anyway, what are you _actually_ having trouble with?" He scoots over to his own monitor, and puts his hands on the keyboard, preparing to search up something for you.

"Well, whenever I'm around him, I always feel angry. I can't do anything about it. Like it's not petty anger, it's like I want to stab him with my lightsaber, kind of anger, " you admit, watching him as he types something into the computer.

His eyes widen as he types it in, then comes to a halt as something pops up on the screen. "Well, the archives don't say anything specific about this certain kind of anger, but it does suggest that there is a knot in the Force, whenever you interact. Something that occurs when you're met with someone who doesn't match your synergy, which is the energy the Force gives off after interacting with this said person." He read off of the screen, pausing in speech, trying to gather up all of the information that was given to him. "This hatred can be solved, however. " He looks to you, smiling that there was assurance for your problems after all. "If the Force-sensitive person is experiencing hatred towards another person, this person usually will receive dreams or visions from the Force, telling the person how you can solve this anger. "

Your eyes widen, realizing what all of this meant. So you could either kill Anakin to solve your anger, or have sex with him? This only furthered your confusion--why were these the only two solutions?

"I can sense your confusion. Let me finish." You groan as you knew there was more information to be found out, that you could tell was only going to confuse you further. He continues, "Usually the Force-sensitive person will receive two different types of dreams. One, where they would want to kill the other person, whereas the other dream, there is a peaceful solution to this anger. "

He turns to you. "Are you experiencing any peaceful dreams?"

You buried your head into your hands, your face grew warm, thinking about the few previous, "peaceful" dreams. "Yes, I am, " you sigh, knowing that the only solution to this anger would be to literally wrestle it out with Anakin.

"Good! Now you know what you have to do in order to solve whatever this knot is in the Force." You could tell Obi-Wan was proud that he found out everything for you in a matter of seconds.

You nod, not wanting to look up and meet Obi-Wan's eyes. You couldn't. You couldn't tell him that the "peaceful" dreams you were having were dreams of fucking his former padawan. As much as you enjoyed that last session with Anakin, you couldn't keep doing this. It was draining. Your whole body felt sore, your mind was exhausted--you weren't sure if you could keep this up.

"Are you alright?" He asks, tilting your head up, now facing him. "You have your solution, what seems to be the issue?"

You looked at Obi-Wan, looking at his kind features--the features that have always been there for you. He always felt like a brother or a father to you. You didn't know what you would do without him. "I uh... Nothing, Obi-Wan. It's nothing. Thank you for helping me out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll figure this out on my own. Thank you for your help, " you say, sitting up straight. You had to find more information on this. There was no way that could be your only solution.

"Alright. Well, if you do decide that you need help with this... Whatever this anger is, you can come to me. I can train you if you need it."

Your eyes widened, surprised that Obi-Wan was willing to help you, even after you told him off. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. I will. "

He stood up, getting ready to leave. "Oh! And have you thought about that padawan proposition? I think it would be good to get your mind off of things."

You nodded. "Yes, I have thought about it. I'm still unsure, but I will let you know when I'm sure. "

He nods. "Well, then I suppose this is goodbye, for now. I'll see you when I return."

You smile, then felt a pang of guilt wash over you. You remembered you haven't apologized to him yet. "Obi-Wan... I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day. I was angry and confused, I didn't know how else to let my anger out."

Obi-Wan smiles, nodding. "I appreciate it, thank you. But it's quite alright, I've dealt with an angered padawan for half of my life, I know how it feels. "

"Thank you. "

"Now if you excuse me, I will be off. May the Force be with you." He bows his head, and you do the same.

"May the Force be with you, master."

He smiles kindly, before turning away, his brown cloak flowed behind him as he walked away.

You stood up from your chair and made your way over to Jocasta Nu, the protector and orderly of the Jedi Archives. You always admired her sense of knowledge and wisdom--ever since you were a youngling, the kind old lady had always been there for you, just as she was for everyone else. You didn't think there was a better person for the job.

"Madame?" You approached her, walking beside her as she punched in codes to the data terminals.

"Oh hello! What can I help you with dear?" She smiles, her kind features brought a warmness to your heart.

"Could you point me in the direction where I could find information about knots in the Force? Or just anything about the Force, really." You knew the Force was a broad subject, but you knew you couldn't just skip over everything. You needed another solution, even if you had to take Obi-Wan's training lessons.

She smiles. "Of course dear! It's funny, everyone seems to be asking the same question, " she laughs, as she turns around in another direction, walking you down the Jedi Archives.

You raise an eyebrow, walking with her. "About knots in the Force? Or just the Force in general?"

"Oh, just the Force. I haven't heard anyone ask about knots in the Force for a long time, until now. "

"Really? And who did you mean by 'everyone'?" There wasn't really much anyone else in this library, except for a few younglings with their Jedi masters.

"Anakin Skywalker approached me not too long ago, plus a few other younglings, " she said, taking you down a corridor--the terminals hummed quietly from their electronic drives.

Of course, Anakin was here too. He stood at the end of the corridor, examining a hologram of information that stood out of a terminal.

"Here you are. Everything down this corridor is everything you need to know."

"Thank you, Madame." You bow your head, smiling at her before she does the same, turning away from you.

You began punching in codes, keeping your focus on what you were doing, instead of worrying about Anakin Skywalker. You just had to remain silent, and avoid conversation with him.

You opened a hologram, this one was about anger, how to control it more thoroughly. You began to read it until you heard Anakin clear his throat.

You glanced at him, and of course, he was looking at you. You rolled your eyes and turned back to the hologram that you were looking at, trying to avoid him at all costs.

"I've already read that one, it doesn't help."

You glance back at him then look back at your hologram, deciding to ignore his comment.

Apparently, ignoring him didn't seem to help your cause as you heard his terminal close, along with the sound of his boots walking against the tiled flooring--making his way over to you.

"Anakin can I please--"

"So now you're ignoring me?" He asks, standing beside you, crossing his arms in a grim manner.

"I would like to, " you mumbled, keeping your focus on the hologram in front of you.

There was a short silence as you stood there, reading the information on the data file, you could feel Anakin's gaze on you--you could sense he was looking at you, recollecting thoughts about yesterday, as well as thoughts about you in general. As the silence continued, you couldn't help but feel the air growing tense--your heart began to beat faster, nervousness rose up in your body as he towered over you. The air between the both of you was growing smaller.

"What do you want Skywalker?" You finally admitted his presence, but still refused to take your focus off of the hologram in front of you.

"Why were you talking to Obi-Wan?"

You shrug. "He was just helping me out, that's all."

"With what?"

"With whatever's happening to us, " you mumbled, afraid if you spoke any louder the whole room would hear you.

"Us?" He whispered, leaning down to you, wondering if you had told him about any of the recent events.

"Don't worry, Skywalker. I didn't tell him about any of our... affairs." That was one way to put it.

"I thought I heard him ask about the briefing room, " he lowered his voice again as Jocasta Nu walked past you and Anakin.

"He did." You brought your voice down to a whisper as well.

"What did you tell him?"

You sighed and closed the file on the terminal, the blue hologram shut down, then turned to face Anakin. "I told him we fought. That's it. That's what you need to tell him too if he asks about it."

He nods. "Good. "

You nod, the feeling of tension began to rise between the both of you. The Jedi Archives was not a good place to whip out a lightsaber fight or punch him in the face for that matter.

There was another moment of silence. You wanted to turn back to your hologram, but you felt like Anakin was going to say something else as he continued to stand there.

"Is there anything else, Skywalker?" You ask, kind of annoyed.

"What else did he tell you? About the Force?" He inquired, genuinely curious. You could tell he wanted this to end too.

You sighed, then waited as Jocasta Nu walked past the both of you again, exiting the corridor. "The archives stated that what we have is something like a knot in the Force, where our energy refuses to align for some reason."

He nods. "That makes sense. What else?"

"And... There is a solution to this madness. "

He rose an eyebrow, wondering why you were hesitant to tell him. "Which is...?"

"The archives also claimed that if the Force-sensitive users are experiencing this, then we should be having dreams. You are still having dreams, correct?"

He nods.

"Well... There are two different types of dreams. One, is violent, while the other, is the peaceful solution. " You cringed as the words came out of your mouth, worried at what he might say.

He let out a laugh, looking away from you, shaking his head. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, his lips pursed together in thought. You could tell he didn't like this any more than you did. "I uh... That explains a lot."

You covered your face in your hands, rubbing your temples from the sudden stress that built up. "It explains why we always resort to... _that_ after we fight, instead of just killing one another. We actually can't-"

"We can't resist it. " He groans, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Well, that's nice."

You roll your eyes. "You could call it that."

He chuckles, crossing his arms again. "That's what you were calling it yesterday."

You felt heat rise to your cheeks, a pink rouge appeared on your skin. "Oh please. You should leave now Skywalker."

"Before what? Before I make you blush more?" He smirks, looking you up and down.

"I'm leaving, " you say, turning away--a boil coming to your stomach. There it was, that anger.

"Wait a minute, " he grabs your shoulder, spinning you back around. You wince as he unknowingly grabs on to one of your bruises.

"Yes?" You were very annoyed with him at this point.

He waits a minute, looking at you, his blue eyes searched your features as if he was looking for something.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

You rose an eyebrow, wondering what in the world he was talking about. Was he trying to hold a conversation with you?

"Yes, of course I did... Why?"

He shrugs. "Just curious."

There was another silence. Your heart began beating fast again, your confusion only arose as the situation continued.

"How are they?" He inquires, lowering his voice.

"Sorry?"

"Let me see them."

You rolled your eyes as you realized what he was talking about. You pulled your collar to your shirt down, revealing different colored bruises that were spotted along your collarbone line.

He nods, a glint in his eye as he recalls the event in his mind. You moved your collar back up and cover yourself with your cloak once again.

"My apologies, " he smirks slyly, an amused expression adorned his face.

You nod, ignoring his innuendo remark. "How are the scratches?" You ask, remembering vividly about how you clawed his back up.

"I saw them in the mirror this morning, some of them have scarred up already. I believe you even drew blood, " he said casually, but this time his eyes couldn't stop wandering over your figure.

"Figures. Well, I'm going. Goodbye, Skywalker, " you let a smirk tug at your lips, flicking your eyes up and down at him, flashing him a flirty smile before you turn away, walking out of the corridor, and down the room.

"Wait--"

"Goodbye, Skywalker."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ TAGS BEFORE DIVING IN!!
> 
> Thank you 🥺

Even though you had figured out what was wrong with you, you still hadn't figured out why you could still see each other when you masturbated.

It just didn't make any sense. If there was a knot in the Force that didn't allow for your synergy to align with one another, then why was it allowing visions of you to be able to see Anakin or Anakin being able to see you?

Then again, none of this made sense to you. Did the Force just randomly choose you and Anakin to hate one another? Or was it deeper than that? Why couldn't it have been someone else other than Anakin? Or someone else other than you?

Then you wondered, why was this happening now? Why not when you hated one another five years ago?

No matter which way you turned, it seemed like you were traveling on a path of endless questions.

You sat there in your quarters, letting your mind drift away in a maze--into endless questions about the Force. There were so many things wrong with your situation, and the fact that almost nothing was getting answered was bothering you.

Startling you from your thoughts, you look down and hear your comlink beeping. You were praying that it was Obi-Wan.

"You're needed in the briefing room. Come immediately."

It was Master Windu. You could never mistake his stern voice for someone else.

"On my way, " you reply, throwing your legs over your bed, and pressing the button on your comlink to end the message.

Quickly, you made your way down the halls of the Jedi Temple, returning to the briefing room once again. In the back of your mind, the incident of Anakin ran through your memory--to say the least, you now had mixed feelings about this room.

You entered the room, scanning for Obi-Wan, to see if you could stand next to him, but your fatal disappointment was realized when you remembered that he was going on his own mission. Instead of seeing him as you had hoped, you only saw Master Windu, as well as Master Aayla Secura, Master Plo-Koon, and Anakin. Now you would be alone if you and Anakin had gotten into a fight--no one would be there to back you up.

Nevertheless, you persisted and approached the holotable, stealing a spot in between Plo-Koon and Master Secura, and purposefully standing opposite of Anakin--you really didn't need anything from him in this meeting.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us, " greets Master Windu, bowing his head to everyone who stood around the holotable.

You bowed your head back, as did everyone else.

"I'm afraid I called all of you here today on an important mission--one that doesn't have to do with the Clone Wars--instead, a mission on our own Jedi internal affairs."

You rose an eyebrow, curious as to what could be happening that they called _you_ in. Especially to possibly work with two Jedi masters, and Anakin--who was literally called in for everything.

"Master Yoda and I have detected strange anomalies on nearby systems." Master Windu pulls up a map of the galaxy, then waves his hand, the map zeroing in on one of the planets. "We don't know where or how they got there, but we're beginning to think there's been a vergence in the Force."

"What anomalies are you talking about exactly?" You ask, looking away from the hologram and face Master Windu.

"We're unsure, but it's got to be something unusual, alright. Although, we have zeroed in on where these anomalies are coming from within each planet. We've already sent the coordinates to your astromechs, " he replies, switching planets on the hologram with a wave of his hand.

"How long have you been aware of these... Anomalies?" Anakin asks, crossing his arms.

"The Council has known about these vergences for many months now, " replies Master Plo-Koon, his mask on his alien face deepened his voice. "We just haven't paid attention to it until now, simply because the activity at these planets have worsened. "

"What activity, exactly?" You look up from Plo-Koon and look back at the planet, examining the information to the side. It seemed harmless--but then again, so did everything else you encountered as a Jedi.

"The anomalies we've noticed have been apparently sucking the life Force out of the planets. First, it was their people, the natives. Then, it was the ecosystems. These planets are slowly deteriorating, and the Council has decided to send pairs of Jedi to check out these anomalies to find out who they are, and what they want with the Force, " Master Aayla Secura explains.

 _Shit._ Out of all the people that you had to be paired with, you had to be paired with Anakin. Of course.

"Excuse me masters, but shouldn't you be pairing Anakin with someone else, instead of me? We don't exactly work well together, " you cautiously advise, hoping that they would heed your advice, and either pair you up with someone different, or pair Anakin up with someone different.

Master Windu nodded. "Yes... We thought about that. But since Master Kenobi is gone, we figured this would be a good time for the both of you to try and get along--see if you can't work out your differences together."

You wanted to facepalm yourself then and there, and try to explain that you and Anakin actually _could not_ get along--it was damn near impossible without breaking out into a lightsaber fight or resulting in having sex.

Just in the nick of time too, you could feel the fire rising within you. You were surprised it hadn't started earlier, but since you weren't really thinking about or interacting with Anakin--now was the perfect time for this angry feeling to shift within you.

"I agree, we're not compatible. She's not exactly the best to work with either, " he says, mumbling that last part.

"Say that a little louder, wouldn't you Skywalker?" You dart your eyes at him, waiting for him to insult you again.

"I said, you're the worst to work with because you're unbelievably unreliable, and you wave your lightsaber around like its a glowstick, " he glares back at you. You could sense his anger rise up within him.

Your eyes widen as you realized he's insulted your intelligence once again. "Skywalker, can you stop being so full of yourself for one second? I know you think you're the best around here, but you should get off of that high horse of yours for someone who has to insult someone else in order to boost your own self-esteem." You paused, scoffing, "And unreliable? How am I unreliable?"

Anakin's jaw clenched--his fists tightened. You could tell he wanted to reach for his lightsaber, but he resisted it. "I could give you plenty of reasons if you gave me a time and date."

"How about right now, Skywalker? Tell me, in fact, why don't you go ahead and lash out all of your anger on me?" You sneered, crossing your arms. Challenging him always made it entertaining--he almost always never said no to something like that--it was in his nature. He was competitive all of the time.

As you watched him get angrier, the tension in the room grew--not just between you two, but between everyone else, resulting in the fire in your growing stronger by the second. It felt like it wanted to eat you alive and consume you, and you wanted to let it. You felt like you could kill Anakin right there where he stood.

"Alright!" Master Windu shouts, interrupting the feud between the both of you. "You two, that is enough! I know you both aren't fond of each other, but the Council has already agreed on sending you both out. Our decision is _final._ This only proves my evidence that both of you need to work out your situation." He pauses, letting out an aggravated huff. "I'm going to finish now, will you let me?"

You nod, feeling guilty about your outburst, so you bow your head in respect. "My apologies, of course."

Master Windu nods, continuing, "Good. Now, we'll be sending the both of you here, to this quadrant..."

Unfortunately for you, you couldn't help but stay angry at Anakin, your mind blocking out Windu's voice, focusing only on the anger that you harbored for Anakin, then tilted into a hole of never-ending thoughts of insults, starting off with your most famous one,

_Fuck you._

Anakin's head perked up, glaring at you from opposite ends of the holotable. He must've heard your thoughts, or else he wouldn't be a whirlwind of anger at the moment.

You peer into Anakin's thoughts, wondering what he had to say in return.

_I bet you'd like to, wouldn't you?_

You roll your eyes, not believing his remark.

_Yeah, I'd fuck you up with my lightsaber if I could._

He smirks, almost as if he was trying to suppress a laugh.

_Do you really think you could?_

_Of course._ _Your arrogance will be your downfall._

_My arrogance?_ He pauses, his eyes dart around the holotable, looking at each of the masters, trying to see if they were focused on you and Anakin, but their focus was set on Master Windu. His eyes were devilish, mischievous--in fact, you knew that look--the look he gave you so many times when he teased you or threatened you. _How about your arrogance?_

At that second, you felt a twitch--a sensation cast on your core--the pressure built, rubbing slow, torturous circles on your clit--the Force bent to Anakin Skywalker's will, using it to tease you, right in front of the Jedi masters.

 _What about now?_ His thoughts were loud, louder than usual--it made you feel uneasy, paranoid that the other Jedi might detect something was wrong, but no, they somehow were oblivious to both of you--their attention still remained on the mission that you were supposed to be focused on, but of course the anger inside of you had gotten in the way. _Do you still feel like you could beat me?_

You pursed your lips together, crossing your arms, trying to keep yourself together, hoping a moan wouldn't slip out unintentionally. Your body was filled to the brim with conflicting emotions--at one point you wanted to get on your knees to beg Anakin to continue and slam you down on the holotable and start fucking you right there, while the other side of you wanted revenge--give him a taste of his own medicine. Besides, you couldn't give him the benefit of the doubt that you were secretly enjoying this--you needed to have the last word.

 _Is that the best you can do?_ He taunts, building up the pressure on your clit, blasting pleasurable sensations into your body. The flicks of the Force on your nub made you want to moan, but you continued to suppress it, not letting him have that satisfaction.

 _You can do better than that._ Another taunt. You couldn't believe that Anakin wanted you to moan right here in front of everyone else, but then again, knowing his consistent cocky attitude--you could.

You crossed your legs in an attempt to minimize the feeling, but it didn't seem to work. Anakin seemed to see what you were doing, so of course he sped up the friction of the pressure on your clit, sending your body into overdrive.

You could hardly hold your standing posture, your legs were weak, your breath had started to pick up from the fast motions of him playing with your clit.

You glared at him, thinking of how you could get back at him--eyeing him, watching his emotions, trying to detect a weakness all the while you suffered from the fast circles that teased at your clit, pushing you closer and closer to your orgasm.

"Anakin? Are you paying attention?" Master Windu's sudden outburst grabbed both yours and Anakin's attention, as well as letting Anakin's stimulation fall from you, leaving your climax unattended, and worst of all, frustrated.

"Yes, I am master, " he says respectfully, as if he wasn't just fingering you with the Force.

"Then please tell me what I just said." Windu eyed him expectantly, crossing his arms.

Now, you smirked, a mischievous plan came into your head--there couldn't seem to be a better time to embarrass Anakin.

"You said that--"

While he was distracted, you took your chance and bent the Force to your will, using it to stroke Anakin, circling the tip of his cock slowly, teasing him just like he had done to you.

He coughs, suddenly surprised at the sudden brisk touches, his raises his eyebrows and leans on the holotable so he would seem more casual--and less like he was getting his dick stroked by the Force.

"I uh... " He blinked, hardly unable to form a coherent sentence. "You said that we were to report to our ship in about an hour for our departure to Ancem and..." He swallowed bitterly, clenching his jaw, trying his best to hold in a groan. You were amused at his struggle, however, you kept your face solemn, hoping that the Jedi wouldn't catch you being the one who was causing him to lean on to the holotable for support while you teased him. "...and to make sure we pack beforehand."

With a slight nod of his head, he raises an eyebrow, confused as to why Anakin's mood had changed so suddenly. "Alright, good. Now, remember, you are to spend a few nights here, so be prepared. We aren't sure what's happening, so we need both of you to do as much investigation as possible. Is that understood?" He looks at you and Anakin expectantly.

You nod. "Yes sir."

Just before Anakin could say something, you sped up the motions, pumping his cock harder than he could ever do to his own, hoping to bring him to the edge of his orgasm, or maybe, have him orgasm right in front of the Jedi Council members would be phenomenal.

"Y-yes, master. Understood, " Anakin coughs, hardly unable to hold himself together.

"Good. This meeting is adjourned. I will see both of you in the hangar in an hour. " Windu turns off the holotable and bows to everyone surrounding the circular table.

You bow back with ease, but Anakin couldn't seem to do so well.

The rest of the Jedi had said their goodbyes, holding conversations with each other while you continued to torture Anakin with the Force, letting him slowly become inferior to you.

Slowly, the Jedi poured out of the room, leaving you and Anakin in the briefing room alone together, once again.

You faced him, a smug smirk played on your lips, enjoying every moment of Anakin's pain.

"I can't believe--"

"No. " You wouldn't let Anakin have his say. Not this time.

Gathering up all of your energy, you grabbed the Force's attention and bent it so that you had control of it and sent Anakin flying on top of the table, pinning him down, just as he had done to you that one time.

Now was your time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

He let out a groan as he hit his back against the sturdy table, either from the pain or the fact that you were still jerking off his cock with the Force--either way, he shut his eyes, clenching his jaw, his face contorted with vague expressions.

He let out a chuckle as he leaned his head back on to the table. "You think I'm going to give you any satisfaction?"

Judging by the heavy fluctuation of his breathing, you could tell he was in pain. He wanted your touch, your body, for you to make him moan like no other--but he was too prideful, especially right now, especially after that argument.

"It looks like you want to give it to me, but it seems like you're too prideful." You examine your hands, pretending you weren't paying attention to Anakin, who laid there pinned down on the table with a throbbing and needy cock. However, no matter how much you didn't want to give yourself to Anakin, you couldn't help but think how hot he would look under you, fully unclothed, bare--his chest rising up and down before you, screaming your name as you gripped his hair and clawed his chest, riding him while he wasn't allowed to control you--the thought sent butterflies into your stomach, but you couldn't let him have that.

He remained silent, biting his lip, his eyes closed--you could tell he was nearing his orgasm as his breath quickened. He looked like he was in so much pain--he hated that you were depriving him, you could sense it.

You approached him slowly, crossing your arms, satisfied that Anakin cowered below you, craving for your hands to be on him. You devoured the sight in front of you, taking in every measurable part of his body, locking them in a jar in your memory to keep this image in your head for a rainy day. His golden features were so delectable in the dim lighting as he laid before you--face beaded with sweat, eyes glistening with rage and want, his chest fawned with passion--it was everything you wanted.

You were at his side now, peering down at him, watching his every move.

Anakin opened his eyes and looked back up at you, squirming, trying to wiggle away from the Force, but you frowned, disappointed with his rude behavior, that you locked your grip on the Force, forcing him to settle back down, as well as stopping the friction of the Force and his cock, leaving him empty of his orgasm.

Anakin's eyes widened, pressing his lips together in frustration, before letting out an aggravated hiss. " _Fuck!_ " His breathing was rampaging, angry that you had let him go, and he was so _close_. He groaned, frustrated, he dropped his head back on to the table, needing your physical touch, needing to reach his climax. You loved seeing this side of him.

You lean down, whispering in his ear, barely brushing your lips against his flesh, "Now I know what Obi-Wan means when you can't follow orders." You lean away and look at him expectantly, wanting him to give you a snarky response, but he just laid there, eyes filled with complete and utter rage.

You shrugged, even after denying him of his orgasm, you decided that it was best for him to become even more frustrated, so you took one of your fingers and delicately pulled at the hem of his pants, sliding it down his body oh so slowly while his sensitive cock brushed against the fabric, gradually revealing the enticing sight of his carved out v-line.

You licked your lips in anticipation of seeing his throbbing cock, that you made eye contact with Anakin as you pulled his pants down, hoping that he would see the dancing amusement in your eyes.

Apparently, he could as he looked away, not being able to bear the sight that you were winning, that you were in control. He wanted to push you over this holotable and fuck you senseless--to punish you, but you simply couldn't let him have the fulfillment of him dominating you.

Finally, you pulled his pants down to his knees--a gasp emitting from his mouth--his cock was now free from its contraption--it hitting his abdomen as it stood hard, now there for you to see in all of its glory.

You looked down at him, grabbing the end of the table, standing in front of his cock, hovering over his knees as he laid there helpless. His dark blue eyes were practically pleading for your attention, anything.

"You're going to cum for me, do you understand?" You tell him, not asking of him, but demanding that he did so. You weren't here to play games. You were here to make sure that Skywalker knew that you could be in control whenever you wanted to and that he could wilt before you just as you had done for him.

You traced his v-line with the slightest touch, drawing small butterfly-like lines up and down, keeping his lower-abdomen as sensitive as possible.

Anakin threw his head back again, blinking, not responding, but clearly, your light touch was throwing him into a confused frenzy.

"I said, " you raised your voice, making a stern tone, "You're going to cum for me, _do you understand_?"

Finally, he let out a tortured gasp, nodding his head in agreement. "Yes! Yes, I understand."

A satisfied smirk appeared on your lips, finally gaining some recognition from Skywalker. "Good boy. Now, I'm going to release the Force briefly on you, and you're going to take off your robes, and then lay back down for me, is that understood?"

He chuckles, rolling his eyes. "I could just flip you over--"

Immediately you walk over to his side of the table and slap him in his face, earning a hard scoff coming from his mouth. "No. You will not. " You grabbed his face and pulled it towards you--a wild and excited look appeared in his eyes--apparently you found another kink of his. "Do you understand me, Skywalker?"

He nods, keeping direct eye contact with you. "Yes ma'am, " he mumbles, unable to break away from your gaze.

You let go of his face, as well as your grip on the Force, letting his body go, trusting that he would listen to you.

Fortunately, he did, as he slipped off his utility belt, then the black armor, then his brown robes--the fabric fell on to the table, then slinked down on to the floor.

Keeping eye contact with you, he laid back down on to the table, his well-toned chest laid open to you.

You smirked, glad that he had listened to your instructions, you decided to be nice and reward him a little bit, but not too much to where he would think that he could take you.

You got on to your knees and took his cock into your hands--the physical touch made Anakin groan--clearly satisfied that you had finally listened to him.

Spitting on to his cock, you rubbed your liquids around on his cock, mixed with his pre-cum in order to make it easier for you to drag his dick around in your mouth.

You took his cock in your mouth slowly, adjusting your throat to his length, you began to bob your head up and down, gliding his tip along the back of your throat, earning several moans from Anakin.

You kept your hands on his dick, swirling the top half of his dick around in your mouth while your hands used your saliva and his pre-cum to pump him and build his orgasm back up--to bring that feeling of ecstasy back to his veins.

He hissed and cursed, letting out heavy breaths of pleasure as you engulfed his cock completely, his body arched from the slightest pleasure that was available to him; every lick, every touch, every time his cock hit the back of your throat, every time your mouth tightened around him--it always sent him into complete overdrive, unable to keep your name out of his mouth.

"Holy _shit,_ " he hissed, pounding his fists against the table. " _Fuck,_ I just want to fuck you, " he moaned, his abdomen twitched, needing to be inside of you.

Those weren't the words you were looking for, even though they made your cunt begin to throb. You had to control yourself.

Unsatisfied with his choice of words, remove your mouth from his dick as well as your hands, letting it slap back into its original position, earning a distasteful groan coming from Anakin.

"Mmm, I don't think so, " you say, a disgustingly mischievous thought crossed your mind.

Deciding to enact on these thoughts, you pulled down Anakin's pants the rest of the way, leaving him completely nude and helpless before you--the most vulnerable state you had ever seen him in.

You stood up and backed away from Anakin, first taking your boots off, then stripped yourself of the bottom half of your Jedi robes, letting them crumble to the floor. You played with the hem of your underwear, teasing him, letting him not have the satisfaction of ripping them off of you, you slowly took them off and let them lay with the rest of your clothes, leaving the bottom half of your body completely bare.

Anakin moaned at the sight, his clear deprivation of touch was apparent--he wasn't even able to hold in a moan as you approached him--his cock twitched from the pure excitement, thinking that he would be able to slam his dick into you.

No, that's not what you were going to do at all, in fact, it would be quite the opposite.

You used the Force to shift Anakin up on the table so you had enough room to crawl upon it, ready to tease Anakin more than ever.

You got up on the table and sat in between his legs up on your knees, your hands traveled down your flesh, touching your body, something that he was unable to do, which gave you great joy.

"You want to touch me? You want to play with my clit?" You teased, a mocking tone in your voice.

He whined, cursing your name. " _Fuck_! Yes, _please_!"

Your hands traveled down and started rubbing your clit in fast, pleasurable circles, starting to moan dramatically and make fun of him, in the sense that he wasn't doing this to you. "Well too bad. You're not going to touch this cunt for the rest of the day, and I'm not going to touch you, because I'm in control now, Skywalker. Not you, but _me._ "

He hissed several curse words at you, a deprived cry escaped his mouth--he was practically a whore for attention now--he wanted you _so_ bad.

"Fuck you, " he groaned, looking up at the ceiling, trying to avoid you touching yourself.

"No, I don't think so, Skywalker, " you chuckled, using the Force to pull his face back down, to have his gaze lock with yours.

This time, you inserted a finger into your needy cunt, wet sloppy sounds mushed together as you began pumping your finger in and out of yourself, moaning to wherever, to whoever, pleasing yourself in front of him, his squirming made you even more excited, now inserting another finger to entice you even further.

" _Shit, fuck_!" He hissed, wishing he could do something, to pound into you, to throw you up against the wall--but no, your Force lock on him was too strong. He tried breaking it several times, but he couldn't seem to move past your technique.

Now, to aggravate him even further, you began to use the Force once again to pump his cock, to swell around him, to build the pressure, create friction--to do everything that would bring him ultimate pleasure, but the pleasure wasn't caused by your walls wrapped around him--which seemed to be the problem that he had been crying out for.

With your other hand, you began to rub your clit so you could insert a third finger into yourself, stretching apart your walls, you pumped yourself faster, along with rubbing your clit faster--your breathing began to pick up, surely becoming on the edge of your orgasm.

"Fuck!" You gasped, closing your eyes in the enrichment of your ecstasy.

Anakin shook his head in utter disbelief as he watched you, restrained from touching you, also in disbelief that you were making him feel so good without even touching him--however, he would prefer being inside of you, pounding your guts out--he couldn't help but cry out for you, moaning your name, doing whatever he could to get your attention--he wanted to cum while he was inside of you, or cum on you. He was nearing his orgasm and the fact that he knew he wouldn't be able to cum on you was frustrating.

Your fingers dived deep at your familiar area, scraping at every inch of you, thrusting deep into your core, while your other fingers were driving you over the edge with your clit, nearing your orgasm--sending your body into shakes, moaning loudly at your own work.

You wished it was Anakin doing this to you, but you had your mandate.

"Shit, I'm close!" An aggravated grunt comes from Skywalker as you increase your pace around his cock, building the pressure on him.

"Good, " you moan, feeling yourself coming close too; you decide to sit down and throw your legs over Anakin's legs, so your cunt faces him. You prop yourself up on your back and continue the fast-paced pumping of your fingers, and the fast circles over your clit, sending you into complete ecstasy.

As you did so, you could sense him about to cum. "I want you to fucking cum for me, Skywalker. " You rub your clit faster, reaching an all-time high, you shake, your lower abdomen twisting, tightening--waves of ecstasy filled your body, running up and down and all through your veins--you were on the verge, you just needed to see Anakin cum before you.

" _Fuck_!" He slams his fists down on the table and throws his head back, letting out the loudest moan he could muster, his body shook, his back arched, thrusting his hips up into the air until finally, his hot, white liquid shot up on to his bare chest.

The sight of him cumming for you excited you in a way you couldn't describe, as you let out a moan, indicating your orgasm. "Oh, _Anakin_!" You cried, your eyes rolled to the back of your head, back arching so you could cum on him--the last circling of your fingers spilled your orgasm, your body began to shake from the loss of the liquid--it flowed all over Anakin, mixing with his liquids that lied on his chest--your back fell on to the table, leaving you quite breathless.

You laid there, regaining your breath, listening to Anakin's breathing pattern, as he had calmed down more than you had.

Your body felt numb, it felt delusional--it felt like you couldn't believe you had just made Anakin cum in your name.

You sat up and looked at Anakin, admiring his post-sex facial expression: his jaw hung open, his mouth slightly parted, his hair tossed in a frenzy, his eyes blinked slowly from trying to recapture what just happened.

You got back on to your knees and hovered over him, smirking at his state of loss.

His eyes wandered your body, imagining other things he could've done to you--other things he would've preferred to happen to you, but he couldn't help but think of the fact that you had masturbated right in front of him, which happened to be the hottest thing he had ever seen or laid eyes on. He wanted more, but he knew he couldn't.

Keeping eye contact with him, you bent your head down, licking your lips before you dragged your tongue up from his v-line, and across his body, lathering up all of your juices, sucking them up together, swallowing as your tongue trekked across his toned self.

Even after you had finished licking up and swallowing all of your juices, you couldn't help but taste the rest of him, leading all the way up to his neck, stopping and pulling your tongue away there. Now, you hovered directly over him, making complete eye contact with him.

Your eyes dragged over his facial features, admiring how attractive he was. You were no stranger to his looks, you had always admired them, it just wasn't until now you were getting the full effect.

"Did you like what you saw?" A smug smirk pulled at your lips.

He chuckles, rolling his eyes. "No, not one bit. I would've preferred to--"

You bent down and sucked on his skin on his neck, biting on a high spot, just so it would be visible--a soft moan escaped from his lips.

"Sorry what?" You asked innocently, batting your eyes at him.

He stared you down, his eyes like daggers--piercing into yours. "I would've preferred to have you under me, screaming my name--"

You bent down again, leaving another hickey on his neck, but on the opposite side--a groan escaped his lips but was quickly hushed as you grabbed his face harshly with your hands.

"I think you liked it. I think you liked me fingering myself, cumming all over you--I can sense it, Anakin. You think you prefer to control me, but your mind tells me something different, " you say, your eyes searching his face for a sign of truth, a sign of admittance.

His eyes move away from yours, clearly indicating that he did enjoy watching you. He couldn't sit here and deny that he didn't cum mostly because of the sight of you fingering yourself, because it was true--he thought it was fucking hot.

"Don't let me catch you insulting me like that again, Anakin. " You sit up and walk over to your pile of clothes, releasing Anakin of his Force hold, and quickly get dressed.

Without any other words about Anakin, or to Anakin, you throw on your Jedi robe that hid your bruises and make your way to the metal door, this time, being excited for the first one to leave, as well as excited to see Anakin suffer that you had the satisfaction in the room today.

"We have thirty minutes to pack. Don't make a fool of yourself and be late."

With that, you leave Anakin speechless, waving your hand in front of the door to open it and step back into the Jedi Temple as if you had just gotten out of a regular briefing meeting.


	11. Chapter 11

You stood there in the hangar next to  
Master Windu, waiting impatiently in front of your transport ship.

Skywalker was late. Five minutes late, to be exact.

You peered around the hangar, looking to see if Anakin Skywalker would come running through the maze of ships to head towards you, but no, he was still late. Your jaw clenched, your patience began to wear thin.

"I told him to be ready in an hour, that was plenty of time to pack, " Windu mutters, crossing his arms.

You nod, agreeing with him, although, it wasn't really an hour since you had taken up thirty minutes of that time cumming in front of Anakin. Whoops.

Finally, in the distance, you see a flush of dark brown fabric rushing towards you--his cloak flew behind him as he ran, trying to make up for the lost time.

"Sorry master, I was held up, " Anakin says, bowing his head as he finally arrived in front of you.

Windu flicks his eyes at Anakin, disappointed, but at the same time, not surprised. He sighs disapprovingly, "Alright Anakin. Since she's been showing more responsibility, I'm trusting her with the lead on this mission. She will be the one to report back to the Council, as well as staying in charge of the mission. However, I still expect both of you to cooperate with one another. "

You smirk, gripping on to the leather straps of your knapsack, excited that you could finally feel like you were ahead of Anakin. You finally felt like you were getting some recognition. It seemed Anakin's failures were starting to bring out the best in you.

To this sudden news, Anakin didn't seem to be pleased in the slightest. He furrowed his eyebrows, flicking his eyes to you as if to say, _this is your fault,_ before looking back at Master Windu. "Yes master. We'll try our best." He gripped on to his knapsack straps out of pent up anger.

Master Windu raises an eyebrow, glancing between you and Anakin. "You both better do more than try. I expect to see both of you alive when you return. If either of you are dead, I'll assume you killed each other. Is that clear?"

"Yes master, " you both say in unison, bowing your head to Windu.

"Good. I'll see both of you depart. May the Force be with you, " Windu says, nodding his head towards you and Anakin. You and Anakin nod your heads back, wishing Windu a farewell before boarding the ship.

You and Anakin walk up the ramp, boots clanking against the metal, leading up into the wide compartment of the ship.

You turn around as Anakin walks past you--he heads for the pilot's seat of course--and push the button that closes the ramp to the ship, a series of whirs and air thrusters emits from the ship, the ramp closed behind you.

You made your way past the seats in the cockpit, down the bleak, white, small hallway and eventually stopped at the grey metal doors that held your quarters.

You pushed the button on the panel on the outside of the doors, it slid open with ease, revealing a tight, small room with a small twin bed and enough floor space for maybe four astromechs to fit inside. The only storage that was available seemed to be under the bed. You shrugged, throwing the knapsack under the bed, and made your way to back to the cockpit, where Anakin sat in the pilot's seat with his droid R2-D2 beside him.

You look at Anakin and then look at the droid--the ghostly blue image of a hologram appeared near Anakin's boot--an image of Ancem, along with the coordinates for the flight.

"Are we ready for takeoff?" You ask, crossing your arms, looking at Anakin expectantly.

His eyes flick up towards you, a glint of annoyance shined in his eyes, before swiveling around in his seat to face the dashboard that was loaded with buttons, switches, and levers.

"Artoo, patch into the datajack and send the coordinates to the hyperdrive system, " he directs the droid as he flips a series of switches and levers, before grabbing on to the yoke of the ship, the two metal gray handles latched under his clutch.

R2 leaves his side, the blue image of the hologram disappears before making his way to the back of the cockpit to plug into the datajack as directed.

Sitting down, you examine the spread of switches, a menu of information flew through your mind as you glazed your eyes over each button, figuring out which one did what.

The ship stirred to life--the roaring sound of the ship's engine broke the stale air, now adding on to your excitement--you hadn't been out of the Jedi Temple in several weeks--this feeling felt somewhat foreign to you, it made you feel like a giddy schoolboy. It felt great to be back on a mission.

Anakin flipped another switch before pulling on the release lever--the ship's engines flared up, the platform of the aircraft pulled underneath the body of the ship, allowing for the transport to move away from the hangar, and pull out into the atmosphere overhead.

"Alright Artoo, as soon as we're out of the atmosphere, I want you to prep the hyperdrive for light-speed, " Anakin says, his focus remained on the controls in front of him.

The droid's beep and whirrs echoed from the back of the ship, sending a compliant message back to Anakin--a small smile formed on his lips. It was strange, it seemed that even though the droid spoke a completely different language, he could still understand him somehow. You had had your fair share with astromechs, but even after all your years spent with them, you could never understand Anakin's attachment to such things.

The ship flew past the busyness of the speeders and the bustle of the city of Coruscant and steered the ship into the overhead clouds, the rich blue sky disappeared slowly, enveloping itself into the dark and dim vast output of space--the sky now littered with stars and ships leaving the Coruscant system.

"Is the hyperdrive activated Artoo?" Anakin asks, fumbling with more controls on the dashboard in front of him.

The droid chirped another series of whistles, signifying that the hyperdrive was indeed activated.

Anakin looked at you, without saying a word, he nodded his head to the hyperdrive lever that laid on your right, the bright red handle that would send you flying into space.

You grabbed the handle and pushed it upwards slowly, the ship's energy stirred to life, a loud whir came from within the cruiser's exhaust before the split between time and space occurred--the black particles of space were conjoined with the energy--until finally, the emptiness of space disappeared, lurching the ship forward until it was swallowed by the blue and white wormhole that leaped into hyperspace.

Now, you wait.

You sat in the co-pilot's seat thinking about how aggravating a thirty-minute to forty-minute flight this was going to be. You could already feel some sort of anger that was tingling at the tips of your fingertips, as well as the silent growing tension that was growing between the both of you.

You glanced over at Anakin who sat in the pilot's seat, leaned back, his fingers on his left hand sat underneath his chin while his leg bounced--either from the pent up anger or the fact that he knew he had to sit here and suffer an entire trip with you.

It was probably both.

"I still don't understand why Master Windu would give you the head on this assignment, " Anakin scoffs under his breath, catching you off guard.

You raise an eyebrow and cross your arms and turn your head to the Jedi who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with you. Although, you really couldn't blame him. You were trying to avoid eye contact with him to prevent the feeling of anger to control you. "What don't you understand?" Anakin looked up from the dashboard, now facing you. You continued, "He said I was more responsible, and someone who shows up late to a deadline clearly shows that you were being irresponsible. It's plausible that I got the head for this mission because I was the one who showed responsibility. "

He rolled his eyes, letting out another scoff. "That was your fault anyway."

Laughing, you tilted your head back into the seat, astonished at his audacity to say that it was your fault that he was late. "Oh really? How so, Skywalker?"

Anakin leans forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees, his hands locked with one another, his chin rested on his knuckles. He looked at you as if he wanted you to say it, for you to admit that it was your fault.

Deciding against that, you leaned forward and copied his exact moves, now, leaning directly in front of him, you raised an eyebrow, looking at him expectantly--a smirk pulled on your lips, a satisfying feeling; knowing that you weren't going to respond, to leave him to have to fill in the gaps.

Anakin narrows his eyes at you, annoyance coursed through his veins. He was annoyed at everything, you, your sudden dominance, the need to be in control--it infuriated him, and with the assignment Master Windu had given you, only showed up Anakin once more. "Gods, I fucking hate you, " he chuckled under his breath, turning away from you. He shook his head, muscle tightened along his jaw, his arms crossed over his body as he turned back around to face the dashboard. You could practically see the anger flowing through his body as he tried to ignore you and the fact that you were actually winning.

"Answer my question, Skywalker. How is it my fault that you were late?" Your tone stirred with anger and frustration--you were over this petty Anakin Skywalker bullshit.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you pinned me down on to the table and..." He took a minute, shaking his head, not believing the words that were fumbling out of his mouth. His leg began to bounce again. "...and took up half of our packing time just so you could finger yourself in front of me. "

You let out another laugh, not believing that Anakin was still blaming you for being late. "And we finished at the same time, did we not? Sure, I left a little earlier than you, but I still had _plenty_ of time to pack, Skywalker. You still packed the same stuff as me, even. Why were you late?"

He rolled his eyes, clearly not in the mood for responding.

"What? Were you heated that I had done that in front of you? Is that why you took so long?" You were surprised at your boldness--usually you would just say _fuck you_ and leave the conversation there, but something was stirring inside of you that came from gaining dominance over Anakin. It felt great to be in charge, no wonder Anakin was practically squealing under you as you removed his privileges of touching you.

Quickly, Anakin rose up from his seat, his boots planted on to the ground, his eyes narrowed at you--you could feel your heart beating in your chest against your sternum, surprised at his quick outburst. He reached out with the Force, grabbing hold of your body, lifting you into the air, and then slammed you down on to the metal flooring--your breath flew from your body, you were shocked to no end.

Your back arched in pain, your breathing was amiss--everything in your body ached from being slammed down on to the floor--shockwaves of severe discomfort flooded your body, now sending you into a quick, numb relapse.

"How does it feel, huh?" Anakin climbed on top of you, his metal hand clamped around your throat, pushing you back down on to the floor every time you tried to sit up.

You squirmed, trying to get up and away from his clutch, the feeling of anger had risen up from just at your fingertips, to bubbling inside of your stomach, churning embers into chaotic flames.

He leans down, a sly smirk spread across his face as he watched you squirm underneath him. "To be pinned down, to be forced into submission? Not so great, huh?"

Every time you managed to gain a breath, it felt like you were finally allowing your body to pick back up to speed. Your body shook with loss of breath, and the fact that Anakin had knocked the breath out of you then continued to wrap his hands around your throat and choke you didn't help your case. You needed to breathe, however, of course, there was a small part that was betraying your actual needs, that was deciding that you liked being put down into this form of submission.

 _No._ You couldn't. You couldn't let Anakin have that, especially after what you told Anakin back in the briefing room.

"Look at you, you disgusting _whore_ , " he spat, his eyes pierced into yours, before gazing down at your body.

You grunted, trying to lift Anakin off of you, to gain back that feeling of being in charge, but it felt like no use--especially now that the feeling was beginning to take control of those angry flames.

"You like it when I force you into submission, don't you?" He chuckled, his breath in your ear. Your chest rose up and down from the anger and the betraying feeling of butterflies rising in your lower abdomen. "When my hands are wrapped around your throat, when I _degrade_ you?"

You continued to squirm underneath him, your body jerking left and right, trying to pull yourself together. Your lungs were picking back up to where they once were before Anakin had slammed you down on to the floor, back to a somewhat normal speed, however, your mind was still baffled at the fact that you had met the ground in a number of seconds, and your emotions were racing back and forth between one another like a jack-rabbit in a busy road. Despite all of these conflicting emotions, you still couldn't help but feel the need to keep your word about not allowing Anakin to touch you for the rest of the day.

"I can hear your thoughts, I can sense the conflict within you, " he pulls his lips up from your ear and puts his face back in front of yours, his blue eyes piercing the thick, tension-filled veil that laid between you. "I should fuck you where you lie, you slut, " his voice was a low murmur.

 _Shit,_ you thought, now very conflicted. Just about every fiber in your being was repulsed by the idea of Anakin fucking you, but now, his low voice telling you that in your ear made you question those fibers. Even the butterflies in your stomach began to flutter more rapidly as if they wanted to be crushed by Anakin's dick.

"Don't you want me fucking you? Don't you want to scream my name while I pound into you?" His mechanical hand left your throat, opening up your airways, alleviating the endurance of having to sit there, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. His hand grabbed your chin, his robotic fingers pressed into your skin until they pushed at your bone underneath your flesh, forcing you to lie back down.

The arousal began to worm it's way back into you, pushing back almost every conflicting emotion that fought back to have Anakin under your control. That feeling was telling you to flip over and arch your back and lay down in complete submission for him, but your dignity was too prideful. You felt as though if you gave him that sense of control, then he might feel like he would be the one in charge of this mission.

You could see it now, he would remind you of how you begged for him to pound into you, and how he would comply, degrading you, while you asked for more. He would use that against you--he always did.

You thought back to the time when he reminded you that it was you who was on your knees sucking his dick, who accepted his cock in your mouth. It made you wince, that same insulting feeling washed over you again.

Going along with your pride, with your dignity--the many things that the Jedi Order had taught you to keep--you moved your hands away from Anakin's Force grip, pushing them on his shoulders, as well as bringing your knees up to his stomach--kicking him until he fell over on his side, you moved swiftly from under him and moved on top of him until you were straddling him.

Now, that betraying feeling of arousal had lessened, the anger rose back up within you, powering your hand as you pulled it back from Anakin's face, then brought it across his flesh, a loud smack emitted from the meeting--a scorned scoff breathed from his mouth, pushing his face to the opposite side.

He sighed, his tongue swiped over his lips slowly before turning back to you, that familiar wild look in his eyes adorned his gaze. "You know I like it when you do that."

You huffed, whipping out your lightsaber from your belt--clearly, your sign of frustration was not apparent enough for him, so you needed another method--you ignited the blue blade and held it at Anakin's neck, the blade hummed with anticipation, ready to strike an opponent down.

Underneath you, you felt Anakin's heart rate speed up as he saw how close he was to death. His eyes remained the same, enticed, wild gaze, but you could sense the stress rise from underneath him. Maybe it was what you needed to do all along--show him just how close he came to death every day.

"You know, if I push this blade any further, you're dead. Don't say I won't, because I will. There are two solutions to these dreams, Skywalker. Not just one, " you warn him, an edge in the tone of your voice.

Anakin remains silent, not moving an inch, afraid that the blue lightsaber could pierce his neck any moment.

"So, if you refuse to be under my command in this mission, then so be it, but I will not tolerate any backlash from you, is that understood?" You narrow your eyes at him, your posture not flinching. You knew your place to be intimidating, and apparently, now was the perfect time.

You could Anakin's every bone in his body want to resist your command, but he had to comply, seeing that his life was at stake. "Understood, " he mumbled, eyeing you and the blade.

"Say it loud and clear, Skywalker."

"Understood, " this time his response was more pronounced, giving you the satisfaction that you needed, you pushed the button on your lightsaber, the warm blade disappeared with a hiss.

"Good. " You get up off of him and stand up, looking down at him with a disgusted look on your face. "I'll be in my quarters. Don't disturb me until we arrive. "

Anakin sits up and quickly gets to his feet, looking back down at you. Apparently his need for dominance was so apparent that he couldn't stand having someone look down at him. "Fine. "

You nod, before turning on your heel to walk out of the cockpit and make your way to your small sleeping space.

_Maybe next time, Anakin._


	12. Chapter 12

For the rest of the flight, you had slept in your small sleeping space, undisturbed by the outside turbulence of the ship.

However, your sleep was still provoked by the erotic reoccurring scenes that protruded your mind.

After Anakin had shoved you down on to the ground, the small, invasive feeling of butterflies wouldn't seem to go away. You had to admit, you liked it when he was dominant, when he had you shoved down on the ground in front of him, his body crawled on top of yours, his hand around your throat--all of it made you excited, and apparently that excitement bled into your dreams. 

The ship landed on the planet of Ancem, waking you up from your thoughts, the engines whirred down, coming to a complete stop, the power had cut off on the ship.

You threw your legs over the side of the bed and stood up. You called your lightsaber from the floor, sending it flying to your utility belt, then threw on your brown cloak, and grabbed your knapsack from under the bed, and tossed it on your back, the leather bag hit your spine with a soft thud.

You exited your quarters and made your way back to the cockpit, where Anakin had his dark brown cloak over him, along with his knapsack on his back. He sat at the pilot's seat, turning off all the switches until all of the buttons were turned off, the colorful lights that were spread across the dashboard were once no more.

He stood up from his seat and flipped his hood over his head, walking towards you, where you stood at the exit of the ship, with R2-D2 following behind the tall man.

You turned your head away from them and pushed the button that opened the ramp to the ship, the ramp pulled down from the ship, the legs extending from underneath the body of the cruiser pulled out to lay underneath the ramp--the ramp landed on the earth with a solid clang.

You walked down the ramp, the sounds of heavy boots beat along the metal as well as the whirring of the droid that followed behind the both of you.

You stopped at the end of the ramp and examined the terrain in front of you.

You weren't familiar with Ancem, it wasn't a planet you would exactly hear about unless you were a padawan studying in the Archives.

You remembered the planet well, knowing that it was inhabited by small local tribes of foreign creatures, as well as human villages scattered here and there about the planet. The human civilization would build small cities made out of stone and other natural resources, meanwhile, the small tribes of aliens were nomadic, using old forms of hunting and gathering.

The planet was mostly agricultural, seeming that it was a planet well connected to the Force, it made sense. The Force was a natural being, and it was logical that the things that surrounded it would stay natural.

Looking at your surroundings, you recalled Windu's information about the planet dying out, his words now more apparent than you expected.

Instead of full, lengthy fields of tall grass and tall trees that covered the planet, you only saw dead, lifeless plants--brown dirt laid out for miles ahead of you and dead trees were scattered about like someone had waved their hand across the field and cast some sort of spell.

"I guess Windu was right, " Anakin mumbles from behind you. "This place isn't anything like I remember studying."

You nod, looking at the once wealthy forests of green, now splattered with fallen oaks and leafless trees. "Artoo, scan the terrain. I want all the information we can get about this planet."

The droid beeps politely, doing as it's told.

You walk down the ramp and walk forward, the dry dirt crunched underneath your boots. Reaching into your knapsack, you pulled out your macrobinoculars from the leather pouch and brought the device up to your eyes.

Rotating the knobs around on the device, you scanned the area in front of you, peering through the thick forest of dull, dead trees, you zoomed in with the binoculars--the device beeping each time you did so--and looked at what looked like a small city of stone buildings gathered in the distance.

You pulled the device away from your eyes and shoved it back into your sack. "There's a small town ahead, past the trees, " you point to it. "It's about ten klicks north. We should get moving. " You peer up at the sky, the sun hung in the distance. It didn't look like the sun would set anytime soon, so you had plenty of time.

The walk to the town was long and aggravating, and as if being around Anakin wasn't aggravating enough, you had to listen to him talk to his droid, carrying on meaningless conversations, as well as the few arguments that came up between the two of you, and then the occasional threats of trying to kill each other, or more threats of Anakin wanting to fuck the shit out of you.

_"I will not listen to your bantering Skywalker!"_

_"Yeah, I'd bet you'd rather listen to the sound of me stabbing the shit out of you with my lightsaber."_

_"Oh fuck off, you fucking prick."_

" _Oh please, you'd be begging for me to fuck you._ "

Needless to say, it was interesting. Along the walk, there were a few close calls where you either could've killed him, or he would have you pinned down on the forest floor. You weren't sure how you were going to manage several nights here with this man.

Eventually, through all of the death threats and the endless thoughts about how your feet ached, you arrived at the small village.

Surprisingly, there were locals, bustling about, the square had open markets and delis, and mothers sitting in front of their homes, taking care of their sons while fathers banged away at carpentry centers.

"I thought Windu said that these anomalies were killing the locals too, " you mumbled to Anakin, standing at the edge of the small town.

"I thought so too. Maybe it's not in large numbers, " he mumbled back, peering around the small village.

"Should we talk to one of the locals and ask what's wrong?" You ask, turning to Anakin.

He keeps his attention on the square in front of him, looking at all of the bustling people. "You're the one who's in charge here."

You roll your eyes in utter disbelief about his attitude. That was also another topic you argued about on the walk on the way to the village.

Deciding that it would be best to ask the locals, you walk out of the forest and make your way into the clearing of the small town followed by Anakin and R2-D2. You walk along with the bustle of the town, trying to blend in as much as possible, even though it was hard to, especially since you wore your Jedi robes that concealed your identity.

As you walked, you couldn't help but notice the strange glances the locals would give you. The people would turn to their neighbors and whisper something, or point and giggle at the three complete strangers in this small abandoned town who obviously didn't fit in with the rest.

"I don't see any signs of modern technology here, " Anakin mumbles, as he walks by your side.

Among what you've seen is far, you couldn't even see a basic protocol droid in sight, nor that of a pit droid. The Archives were right about one thing--this place was ancient.

"You're right, I don't see anything either. I don't even think they have any communication devices either, " you mumble back, now approaching a small carpentry shop, where a burly old man with a long, silver, wispy beard adorned his face, sat in a wooden chair, whittling away at a small wooden doll while humming an upbeat tune.

Arriving at the shop, you see two tables: a table full of interesting devices that looked like they were used for carpentry, while another table showed off the shop owner's work--the table adorned with chairs hanging over the edge of the table, small dolls, axes, weapons, as well as rolls of paper blueprints used for constructing larger objects.

They even had _paper_ here. That wasn't something you'd see every day on Coruscant.

"Excuse me, sir?" You say, grabbing the old man's attention.

He looks up from his project and offers a warm smile, the wrinkles on his skin pushed up into kind textures. "Hello, what can I help you with?"

You feel your anger created from Anakin vanish, a warm feeling fell into your heart, a smile formed on your lips. You pushed your hood off of your head to reveal your identity, feeling somewhat bad that you may look like some sort of evil intruder, especially after that warm smile you were given. "Hi, my friend and I here are with the Jedi Order, and we were wondering, have you or any other people of this village been noticing anything strange happening with Ancem lately?"

The man's kind smile drops, an immediate frown formed on his face. "Jedi Order? I haven't heard anything about them in _years._ What in the world are you doing here on Ancem?"

Your eyes widened, shocked that he hadn't heard about the Jedi Order in years. That's all people talked about these days--especially with the war that was going on. Were the people of this planet this secluded that they didn't even know what was going on? Or did they even know of the war?

"The Jedi Order has sensed that there has been an imbalance in the Force on this planet. We were sent here to check it out, " you say warily, finding everything about the situation you were in getting odder by the second.

He sighs, turning his attention back to his woodworking, carving out the wood with a spoon-shaped carving object. "Now that you mention it, our planet is dying. We don't know what it is... But as you can see, " he nodded his head towards the dying forest that surrounded the village. "The life here is dying. My people are dying as well, they are plagued with unimaginable things. We thought it was the gods telling us that it was simply our time to go... But a few others think differently."

"Who are these... Others?" Anakin asks, your attention now on him. His arms were crossed over his chest, his brooding facial expression was as prominent as ever.

"These monks who live in the city, " the man responds casually, nodding his head to the farthest stone building that laid at the edge of the town. "They're there in that building. Always have been. They're self-proclaimed _Jedi,_ claiming to be Force users, but they've never really come out of that building to prove anything, so everyone else just assumes that they're just monks."

You turn your head to look at the building he's talking about. It's dome-shaped but made out of stone. It stood tall, isolating itself from the other buildings, as the other buildings were regularly shaped like houses. A chimney stood at the top of the domed hut, smoke rose out if it slowly.

"Thank you sir, we'll be sure to check it out, " you say, bowing your head to him.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" The man asks, blowing on the wood dust that's formed over the doll.

"Actually, yes. Just out of curiosity, is there anywhere, or any space available to my colleague and I, where we can sleep and store our items safely for the night?" You ask, really hoping you wouldn't have to pitch a tent in the middle of the forest.

He nods. "Yes. Apparently, so many of our people have died that homes have become vacant. "

You raise your eyebrows in utter shock. You weren't sure if you wanted to sleep in a dead person's household. The tent option was beginning to sound a bit better.

"Actually--"

"Yes, if you could tell us how we could acquire one of these homes, that would be great, " Anakin says, interrupting you.

 _I thought I was in charge of the decisions,_ you thought, refraining from rolling your eyes in front of the kind old man who was willing to help you out.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Anakin's eyes snap to yours as if he had heard you, giving you a glare.

"Yes, of course. Miss Mira is the housekeeper, " he points to a stone building--a wooden sign hung from the side of the building, a key engraved in the wood. Apparently it seemed as if it had become some sort of hotel business. "She'll let you rent the rooms for free, no problem. Just make sure you mention you're with the Jedi Order, " he mumbles that last part. You raise an eyebrow, taking note about how this man seemed to hold a distaste for the Jedi Order.

With that, you and Anakin finish off the conversation with polite gratitude and made your way to the building the old man had pointed to.

The door opened with a _ding,_ both of you entered the small lobby followed by R2. In the lobby, there lied a desk, with a silver bell on top of it, the interior of the room matched that of the outside: stone and cement. Behind the counter lied several room keys, small cards that looked like they slipped into slots, just like they did on Coruscant. Maybe there was some sort of technology on this planet.

"There's no one at the counter, " Anakin mumbles, approaching it.

You follow suit, with Artoo following close behind you. "That's when you ring the bell, dumbass, " you replied, tapping the silver bell with your fingers lightly, the bell ignited a bright chime from its interior.

Anakin simply rolls his eyes, the bell to the door simultaneously opened, revealing a woman with dark curly hair and chocolate brown skin, along with a bright smile as she saw the two of you.

"Oh! Hello, how may I help you?" She asks, making her way behind the counter. She takes her beige scarf that hung loosely over her shoulders and threw one end of the scarf over her left shoulder.

"Hello, yes, we're with the Jedi Order and we need a place to stay," Anakin says with his smooth-talking voice, making sure to flash her an award-winning smile.

You purse your lips together to prevent yourself from letting out a chuckle. Watching Anakin smooth-talk or charm someone into letting them get something for free was surely entertaining.

The kind lady--who you assumed to be Miss Mira--smiled shyly, casting her head downwards. "The Jedi Order?" She looked back up at him with deep brown eyes. "It's a blessing that you people showed up, we could really use your help around here," she says with deep concern in her tone.

"That's what we're hoping to do, ma'am," you say kindly, also hoping to save yourself from having to look at Anakin's antics any longer.

"Good, I'm glad. The Force knows we could use it," she mumbles, shuffling around with a few pieces of paper on her desk, and you and Anakin exchange knowing glances. "Anyway, so, you need a room?"

You nod. "Yes ma'am. Anything will do, really."

She nods and turns around to pick up a key off of her shelf, handing it to you. "Here's your key--free of charge. Room number's on the back of the key. "

You smile and bow your head. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Of course. Tell me if you need anything."

You and Anakin thank her before bowing your heads and wishing her well before departing to the designated house--or, _room_ \--with R2 trailing behind.

You find the house, finding it rather small and quaint from the outside. You take the key and push it into the door and open it, slowly stepping inside to reveal a small living space.

To the right, there was a kitchen with a wood-burning stove that could also probably count as a fireplace, along with a few countertops and cabinets. Further to the left of that sat a desk, an empty floor space, and a bed, and what seemed like a small hallway that led possibly to the refresher.

You quirk an eyebrow. "One bed?"

You can feel the anger beginning to simmer off of Anakin. "I think we need to go back and ask for another room."

He goes to turn away but you catch his arm. "Anakin, I hate to disappoint you, but all of these houses look the same. I highly doubt there's another house that has the space for two beds."

He groans, turning back around. "Fine," he mumbles through gritted teeth. "But I get the bed."

"Disagree, I'm in charge of the mission, so your ass gets the floor. "

He frowns. "You realize you can't use that excuse every time you want your way, right?"

"Well, you're not stopping me from doing so. So, you're getting the floor," you poke his chest and cross your arms. He narrows his eyes down at you, the anger simmering in his was coming to a boil.

"You know I'm very capable of doing so," he says lowly, standing over you like a dark, looming shadow, blue rings of ice bore into your eyes.

"And you know I'm very capable of fighting back," you snap back, standing your ground.

For once, Anakin seemed intimidated--challenged, even. The pair of icy blue faded away as he backed away from you, making his way towards the empty space on the floor, slinging his backpack down.

"I'll comply," he says, getting down onto the floor, opening his sack. "For now."

"Good," you smirk, making your way over to the bed where you plop your stuff down. "Now, since we've just arrived, how about we get this information from Artoo and give our first report to the Council, hmm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured it was time for an update, with the new year and all. Happy 2021 babes. Stay safe. Wear your masks. ❤


End file.
